My Handsome Daddy
by babymoomoo1013
Summary: kisah seorang namja remaja yang mempunyai seorang daddy yang berstatus seorang duda keren dengan penampilan yang bisa di bilang masih sangat sangat cool bak anak muda berusia 20 tahun. a wonkyu story/BL/Mpreg/Typo/DONT Bash !
1. Chapter 1

"selamat pagi tuan choi" sapa dua orang yeoja berstatus ibu dan anak itu dengan membawa senampam penuh kue yang baru saja di buatnya subuh tadi, seorang namja yang baru saja genap berusia 40 tahun yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruang tamu nya sambil membawa mung yang berisi kopi kesukaan nya itu mengerutkan dahi nya heran ,

"ah , nyonya kim yoona , selamat pagi juga," siwon balik menyapa yoona

"ahjusi , ini untuk ahjusi,." Kata yeoja remaja bernama kim sunny sambil menyerahkan nampan berisi kue yang masih hangat itu

"mwo , kalian membuat ini lagi , untuk ku ?" tanya siwon heran pada kedua yeoja beda usia itu

Yoona mendekati siwon yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruang tamu itu, yoona memegang lengan siwon , kemudian bergelanyut manja pada pundak siwon, siwon sedikit merasa kurang nyaman atas sikap dari tetangga nya itu, sedangkan yeoja remaja itu nampak begitu bahagia melihat sang umma yang bergelayut manja pada siwon.

Siwon melepaskan diri dari yoona, "ah terima kasih untuk kue nya nyonya kim , aku dan suho akan memakan nya nanti ," kata siwon

"ah , benarkah , aku sangat senang mendengarnya siwon-ssi ,," kata yoona dengan ekspresi di yang di buat-buat nya sedikit berlebihan itu,

"daddy , odigaa..." panggil suho

"ah baby , daddy di depan ,.." sahut siwon

Tak lama kemudian suho sudah sampai di pintu depan ruang tamu rumahnya , di tengok kan kepalanya ke arah luar , 'ckkk..dasar ahjuma ganjen ,' batin suho sebal setelah melihat tamu tak penting yang pagi-pagi datang ke rumahnya

"yakh kau nenek sihir kenapa pagi-pagi sudah datang ke rumahku eoh!" kata suho sebal

"yakh berkata lah yang sopan pada umma ku suho !" jawab sunny tak terima ketika suho berkata sedikit kasar pada ibunya

"ck , jinja , kalian tidak ta...uummpppptttt..." tiba-tiba siwon membungkam mulut putra nya dengan menggunakan tangan kanan nya,

"ahhh, mian nyonya kim , kami harus segera bersiap untuk melakukan aktifitas kami segera, mian ,..." usir siwon secara halus pada yoona dan sunny

"ah , baiklah tuan choi , maafkan kami , kami juga akan bersiap-siap juga , annyeong tuan choi," pamit yoona dengan senyum yang masih buat-buat agar terlihat manis di mata tuan choi

"ddaammmpppttttddd...lleeepppaasss..." erang suho ketika tangan siwon masih membungkam mulut suho

Siwon akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari mulut suho setelah menutup kembali pintu depan ruang tamu mereka

"daddy ingin membuat suho kehabisan nafas eohhh...!" sebal suho sambil mengerucutkan bibir merah nya itu

"jika daddy tidak membungkam mulutmu , kalian pasti akan membuat keributan lagi," jawab siwon santai sambil mendudukan kembali dirinya di kursi meja makan sambil membuka koran yang baru saja di antar oleh loper koran.

"biar saja ! kenapa hampir sebulan setelah kita pindah di rumah ini dua yeoja titisan nenek sihir itu selalu menganggu kita , entah memberikan apa lah , selalu saja memcari perhatian daddy ! suho tidak suka !" cebil suho jengkel

"begitukah, haha, mungkin nyonya kim tertarik dengan daddy , karena daddy keren tentunya," kata siwon dengan segala kenarsisan nya

Suho semakin sebal dengan jawaban siwon yang terkesan cuek-cuek saja saat dua yeoja kim itu setiap hari merecoki kehidupan mereka ,

"daddy !" teriak suho sebal "lihat saja kalau daddy menanggapi yeoja kim itu , ! daddy tidak boleh mengganti sosok umma ku dengan orang lain , siapapun itu ! karena umma suho hanya kim kibum bukan yang lain !" kata suho kemudian melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamarnya , hingga terdengar suara bantingan pintu kamar putra satu-satunya itu yang kini tengah merajuk marah,

"hah , kibum , kenapa kau meninggalkan kami begitu cepat..." desah siwon , yang kemudian bangkit menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk nya dan putra nya

My Handsome Daddy

Rate :

T

Genre :

Family/Drama

A story about Wonkyu

Main Pairing :

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Others :

Suho

Kris

Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Yoona

Sunny

Disclaimer :

Siwon dan Kyuhyun milik TUHAN YME , Keluarga , SMEntertaimen dan juga Milik Ku seutuh nya , (di timpuk pake batako sama ELF di seluruh dunia...kkkkk)

Warning :

BL/YAOI/Mpreg/Typo/OOC/Gaje/No Bash ! No Plagiat !

DONT LIKE DONT READ !

Saya sudah memperingatkan dear...

HAPPY READING ^^

Choi suho , namja berusia 16 tahun yang ki duduk di kelas 2 sekolah menengah atas nya di SMA Everlasting itu tengah murung di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran park seosangnim, bukanya membosan kan hanya saja dia teringat kejadian tadi pagi ketika dia marah pada siwon. Sedikit rasa penyeselan menyeruah di hatinya. Baekhyun teman sebangku suho dan tentunya sahabat dekatnya menatapnya heran.

'tetttt..tetttt...tetttt...' bel istirahat berbunyi

Suho menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja , hari ini suho benar-benar tidak semangat, suho ingin cepat-cepat jam sekolah ini berakhir dia ingin segera pergi menuju kantor daddy nya dia ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi,. Baekhyun menghampiri suho sambil membawa bekal yang di bawanya dari rumah ,

"suho ya , kau kenapa eoh,?" tanya baekhyun pada suho yang masih tetap membenam kan kepalanya di kedua tumpuan tangan nya yang di tangkup kan di meja nya.

"aniya..." jawab suho malas

"kau bertengkar lagi dengan ayahmu?"

Suho mengangkat kepala nya di tatap nya sahabatnya itu beberapa detik , kemudia mengangguk kan kepala nya pelan

"ck , gara-gara tetangga ganjen mu itu lagi?" tanya baekhyun lagi

Suho kembali menjawab nya dengan anggukan kepala saja

"aku sebal karena daddy selalu merespon si nenek sihir itu, aku sebal , !" kata suho membuka pembicaraan

"daddy mu hanya memcoba ramah saja suho , kau harus berfikir positif," sanggah baekhyun

"tapi aku tidak suka jika yeoja kim itu selalu mencari perhatian daddy ! bahkan daddy selalu memberi yeoja itu senyum ketika yeoja kim itu melakukan tingkah aneh-aneh untuk berusaha merebut perhatian daddy ku !" suho mulai berapi-api menceritakan kekesalan nya ,

"aku tidak mau daddy mengantikan posisi umma dengan orang lain ! tidak ! sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan menerima jika daddy mencari seseorang untuk mengantikan posisi umma ku !" kata suho sambil berkaca-kaca

Baekhyun mengelus punggung suho seraya menenangkan sahabatnya yang tengah di rundung kegaulan itu , di maklumi nya sikap suho yang seperti itu , karena 5 tahun yang lalu umma yang sangat di sayangi nya meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil 5 tahun yang lalu.

"hiks... aku tidak mau jika semua itu benar-benar terjadi baek , hiks..." akhirnya air mata suho tumpah setelah dia berusaha menahan semua itu,

Baekhyun membawanya ke pelukan nya sambil terus mengusap punggung suho supaya suho kembali tenang.

Choi's Constraction Compeny, sebuah perusahaan kontraktor yang di dirikan hampir 20 tahun yang lalu bersama dengan sahabatnya yang berasal dari china , Tan Hankyung. Sahabatnya sewaktu bersekolah di jepang.

Siwon nampak sedikit murung hari ini , semua rapat yang harusnya di hadiri oleh nya kini terpaksa dia serahkan pada sahabatnya hankyung untuk menghandle nya. Pikiran nya sekarang sedang mengarah pada putra nya , suho.

Di ambilnya sebuah pigura dari dalam laci meja kerja nya. Sebuah pigura berisikan foto pernikahan nya dengan namja manis hoobae nya sewaktu di jepang dulu , kim kibum. Seorang namja yatim piatu yang berhasil meruntuhkan hatinya yang sempat membeku dengan cinta tulus yang di miliki kim kibum.

Namun sayangnya, tepat 5 tahun yang lalu , istrinya meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil yang di sebabkan oleh sebuah truck sarat muatan mengalami rem blong dan naas nya truck itu menghantam mobil kibum hingga mobil yang di kemudikan kibum seusai mengantarkan suho ke sekolah terjatuh ke dalam sungai.

FLASHBACK ON

Siwon nampak menyalami tamu-tamu yang hadir di rumah duka untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada mendiang istrinya sebelum jenasah istrinya di kremasi. Terlihat orang tua siwon tengah duduk di samping cucu nya , suho yang sejak mendengar berita kematian ibunya tak henti-hentinya menangis , sedang siwon yang sebenarnya hatinya sakit bahkan dia sangat-sangat ingin menangis , dia berusaha tegar demi sang putra yang kini tengah sangat rapuh,

"siwoniie..." sapa heechul , istri dari sahabatnya hankyung

"hyung , terima kasih sudah datang dan memberikan salam terakhir untuk kibum," balas siwon dengan senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya

Namum heechul dan hankyung melihat siwon dengan arti lain , mereka tau jika siwon sangat terluka saat ini,

Hankyung menepuk pundak siwon pelan, " aku tau kau terluka siwon, tapi aku sangat takjub melihatmu yang tegar demi putramu , aku yakin tuhan akan memberikan tempat terindah untuk kibum di surga,.."

Mata siwon sedikit berkaca-kaca , "gomawo hyung , aku sangat berterima kasih hyung sudah mendoakan istriku ,,"

"tidak siwon , kau ayah yang baik, kau harus kuat !" sambung heechul

"nde gomawo hyung ,"

"baiklah siwon kami akan menunggu di luar ," pamit hankyung , kemudian hanya di jawab dengan anggukan kepala siwon saja.

Dihadapan siwon sudah terdapat sebuah guci keramik berwarna putih dengan tulisan hangul nama istrinya, di dekap nya erat guci itu sebelum di masukkan nya di sebuah lemari kaca yang sudah di sewa nya di sebuah ruangan khusus untuk menempatkan abu jenasah yang berada di gedung kremasi tempat istrinya di kremasi tadi. Hanya ada siwon di ruangan itu , putra nya pingsan karena kekelahan dan terus menangis, orang tua nya membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan. Sedangkan siwon sebenarnya juga tak jauh berbeda dengan putranya , tubuhnya letih , namum dia tak menangis, bukan hanya dia menahan tangis nya saja sejak semalam.

Siwon mengarahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang berada di tengah ruangan abu itu, pandangan menerawang di sekeliling ruangan abu itu , sebelum pandangan nya terarah pada guci keramik yang sejak tadi di dekap nya.

"kibum , bolehkah sekarang aku menangis ,?" monolog siwon dengan air mata yang siap untuk turun di kedua pipi tirus nya

"kenapa kau begitu cepat meninggalkan aku dan suho eoh ,? Tidak kah kau kasihan dengan baby kita yang rapuh tadi ?" air mata siwon akhirnya turun

"baby , hiks , bahkan kau pergi dengan membawa buah hati kita yang belum sempat kau beritahukan pada ku dan suho , hiks , kau tau baby pasti suho akan sangat gembira jika dia mengetahui akan mempunyai dongsaeng," tawa siwon ditengah monolognya

Sejenak siwon menghembuskan nafasnya dan menghapus kasar air matanya

"baby , aku berjanji akan menjaga putra kita , aku berjanji akan menghapus luka suho sedikit demi sedikit , hiks , tenanglah di surga baby , sampaikan permintaan maafku pada baby kita yang kau bawa , maafkan daddy yang belum sempat mendengarmu hadir di rahim umma nya , hiks , aku mencintaimu baby , aku mencintaimu..." akhir monolog siwon , setelah itu siwon bangkit menuju lemari kaca yang berisi ratusan abu jenasah yang tertata rapi. Siwon membuka salah satu lemari kaca yang kosong , di buka nya lemari itu dan di letak nya guci keramik berisi abu jenasah istrinya, kemudian siwon merogoh kantung jas nya , di ambilnya sebuah kotak beludru berisi cincin pernikahan istrinya ,di letak nya kotak itu bersamaan dengan sebuah salib kayu kecil di sebelah guci kaca itu. Senyum siwon tersungging ,

"aku akan menjaga untuk yang satu ini baby ," kata siwon sambil menatap cincin berwarna silver di jari manis tangan kanan nya, "aku mencintai mu...

FLASHBACK OFF

Siwon mengusap foto yang sikit tertempeli debu itu dengan punggung tangannya, siwon bermonolog

"hay baby , apa kabarmu dan aegya disana eoh? Aku merindukan kalian," senyum siwon menatap foto yang di bawanya

"suho marah pada ku tadi pagi bummie , seperti biasa , karena tetangga baru kami itu , kkkkk," kikik siwon

"aku hanya mencoba ramah dengan semua tetangga baru kami di lingkungan itu , namun di tanggapi lain oleh yoona , hahhh.. mungkin memang aku terlalu keren untuk menjadi duda , haha..." tawa siwon , kemudian tiba-tiba angin berhembus sedikit kencang dari jendela kecil di ruangan nya dan menjatuhkan vas bunga di dekat nya

"mwo ?" kejut siwon

"yakh , mianhae baby , ck kau dan suho sama saja , aishhh... aku masih keren baby , lihat ototku, wajah tampan suami mu ini sejak 25 tahun yang lalu tidak berubah , kkkkkk," kikik siwon kembali , namun seketika raut wajahnya berubah

"aku sangat merindukan mu baby , jika kau masih hidup dan tidak mengalami kecelakaan tragis itu , maka suho tidak akan menjadi sekeras ini baby , dia memang tumbuh menjadi namja yang ceria , tapi aku tau dia masih menyimpan luka atas kepergian mu baby , maafkan aku , aku belum berhasil menyembuhkan luka nya, aku masih gagal untuk merengkuh hatinya baby ," sesal siwon

"tapi aku janji akan menyembuhkan nya pelan-pelan , hmmm.. jadi jangan khawatir lagi ne , aku sangat mencintaimu..." siwon mengakhiri monolognya kemudian mencium gambar kibum sebelum di masukkan nya kembali ke dalam laci ,

"suho baby,,,..." panggil siwon pada suho yang baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah SMA Everlasting itu.

Siwon berhasil menarik perhatian murid-murid di Sekolah itu , menatapnya kagum,. Jelas saja , siwon yang kini tengah duduk di atas motor ducati nya yang baru saja di belinya 2 bulan yang lalu dengan setelan kemeja berbahan dasar jeans berwana biru berbalu jaket kulit berwana coklat yang pas di tubuh atletisnya yang di padu padan kan dengan celan jeans sobek-sobek berwarna senada, tas punggung berbahan kulit berwana hitam legam juga menempel erat di punggungnya , dan jangan lupakan kaca mata hitam yang menghiasi wajah tampan nya,.siapa yang tau jika namja bak cover boy majalah fashion eropa itu sudah berumur 40 tahun,

Murid-murid di sekoalh itu nampak berbisik-bisik kagum pada nya , bukan hanya murid yeoja namun juga namja yang ikut-ikutan berbisik membicarakan nya. Sesekali siwon melempar senyum nya yang membuat yeoja dan namja di sekolah itu berteriak histeris,

Suho mendengus sebal , bahkan sahabatnya sendiri pun sampai mulutnya menganga menatap siwon,

"benarkah itu siwon ahjusi yang selalu aku lihat ketika aku bermain di rumahmu suho?" tanya baekhyun sambil terus memandangi siwon dengan kagum

"ishhh.. kau menyebalkan baek !" sebal suho pada baekhyun namun tak di tanggapi oleh baekhyun , karena dia masih terpesona dengan kharisma seorang choi siwon yang berpredikat sebagai ayah sahabatnya

Suho menghampiri siwon dengan kaki di hentak-hentakan sebal, namun siwon membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut melihat tingkah putra nya yang masih merajuk itu.

"hai baby , bagaimana sekolahmu tadi ?" tanya siwon sambil menyerahkan helm yang di bawanya tadi

"daddy !" kata suho

"mwo ? daddy ? aku tidak salah dengar ?" bisik-bisik murid-murid yang masih mengerumuni siwon

"yakh kenapa kalian masih ada disini !" bentak suho yang seketika membubarkan kerumanan itu

"daddy kenapa datang tidak membawa gabriel saja eoh ? apa daddy sengaja ingin tebar pesona !" sebal suho

"gabriel sedang ngambek baby , daddy membawanya ke bengkel ,,," terang siwon

Baekhyun menghampiri siwon dan suho bersama namjachingu nya chanyeol dan juga ekhmmmm kris , si ICE MAN yang diam-diam menaruh hati pada suho, dan suho juga mempunyai rasa yang sama namu mereka masih sama-sama jaim untuk mengungkap kan nya,

"annyeong siwon ahjusi..." sapa baekhyun

"ahhhh.. baekhie , annyeong , kau bersama siapa?" tanya siwon sambil menanyakan 2 namja yang mengekorinya di belakang

"ah , mereka , perkenalkan ahjusi , namja dengan telinga panjang itu pacarku , park chanyeol , hehehehehe,..." terang baekhyun tersipu

"annyeong ahjusi , ..." sahut chanyeol sopan dengan membungkuk kan badan nya

"dan namja blesteran itu uhmmm... Kris wu ,dia...ammpppttt..." suho membekap mulut baekhyun tiba-tiba , suho tau jika mulut baekhyun akan kelepasan bicara tentang kris yang menjadi gebetan nya,

"annyeong ahjusi , senang bertemu dengan ahjusi,,,,," sapa kris sopan sambil membungkuk kan badan nya hormat

Suho sekertika melepaskan bekapan tangan nya di mulut baekhyun, chanyeol melongo dan baekhyun nampak shock , ini peristiwa langka seorang ice man menyapa siwon dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya,

"ah anyyeong kris , senang bertemu dengan mu juga ,,ah apa kalian mau ikut dengan kami?" tawar siwon

"daddy , !" protes suho, karena daddy nya sudah berjanji akan mengajaknya ke lotte world hanya berdua kenapa malah mengajak bekhyun , chanyeol dan juga kris , suho tidak mau ketauan jika sekarang di rasakanya kegugupan yang luar biasa karena berhadapan dengan kris,

Siwon mengacak-acak rambut suho sayang, "haha.. kau terlihat kikuk baby , apa jangan-jangan kau naksir kris ?" siwon menggoda suho , dan terang saja semua itu benar dan membuat suho salah tingkah,

"kau lucu sekali baby ," kata siwon "kalian bawa motor ?" tanya siwon pada ketiga namja itu

"ah , kris membawa mobil ahjusi ," jawab chanyeol asal

"baiklah , suho kau ingin bersama daddy atau bersama mereka mengendarai mobil ?" tanya siwon

"aku bersama daddy saja," jawab suho

Jelas saja dia memilih siwon karena dia tau dia akan merasa gugup jika sudah ada kris , bahkan sebaliknya, kris pun juga begitu

"baiklah , ahjusi dan suho akan duluan kami menunggu kalian di restoran ayam cepat saji di depan lotte world , kita makan siang terlebih dahulu,"

"baiklah ahjusi , kami segera menyusul,..." kata baekhyun dan chanyeol bersamaan

Siwon baru saja memarkirkan motornya di samping restoran cepat saji itu. Tiba-tiba smartphone nya berbunyi ,

"suho kau pesanlah dulu daddy menerima telepon dari hankyung ahjusi dulu," kata siwon pada suho

"baiklah , jangan lama-lama daddy !" suho memperingatkan , dan hanya di jawab acungan jempol tangan siwon

Seorang namja manis berbalut celana jeans biru dengan memakai kaos berwana hitam yang dibalut dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hitam pula, tengah berlari terburu-buru menuju ke arah pintu belakan restoran cepat saji itu, beberapa orang yang mengenal nya nampak membungkuk kan badan hormat pada nya, siapa yang tau namja manis yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahun nya ke 30 tahun itu , kedua tangan nya menopang sebuah kardus berisi dokumen-dokumen dan juga beberapa perlengkapan kantor yang akan di letak kan nya di ruang kerja nya.

"baiklah hyung , besok aku akan mengunjungi cho's corp untuk menandatangani kontraknya , gomawo sudah menggantikan ku hari ini hyung ,... 'piipp'" siwon memutuskan sambungan telepon nya

Namun ketika ia berbalik seorang namja menabrak nya , seketika kardus berisi dokumen-dokumen dan alat-alat kantor yang di bawanya tercecer di tanah

"ahh.. mianhae tuan ,,,," kata namja manis itu kemudian berusaha bangkit

Siwon yang sudah bangkit duluan membantu namja manis itu untuk berdiri, di ulurkan nya tangan siwon pada namja manis tadi dan di sambutna uluran tangan siwon

'manis' bathin siwon kagum

'tampan...aishhh... apa yang kau pikirkan kyu !' batin kyuhyun sebal

"gwencana?" tanya siwon merasa bersalah

"gwencana , mian aku sangat terburu-buru tadi sehingga tidak melihat tuan berdiri di situ," kata namja manis itu sambil memunguti barang-barang nya yang jatuh ,

"nde cheoman ," kata siwon sambil membantu namja manis itu merapikan barang-barang nya

"terima kasih tuan sudah membantu , mian sekali lagi ," pamit kyuhyun sembari melangkahkan kaki nya menuju ke sebuah pintu di belakang siwon, namun sebelum pintu itu berhasil di buka ,

"chogii..." panggil siwon

"nde , ..." namja manis itu menoleh

"boleh kita berkenalan?" tanya siwon

Namja itu tersenyum manis sambil menganggukan kepala

"so , what's your name?" tanya siwon to the point...

"namaku..."

TBC

Annyeong , cerita baru author nih , fantasy author tentang uri OTP wonkyu karena terinspirasi oleh FTV di SCTV. ini juga Fanfic Lama yang author punya baru sempet di publish hari ini (^_^),,,, selamat membaca , dan tolong berikan kritik dan saran nde ...

REVIEW Juseyo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan nya di lantai dua restoran cepat saji miliknya itu, senyumnya terkembang setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Pertemuan nya dengan seseorang bernama choi siwon yang di tabrak nya tak sengaja tadi ketika akan memasuki ruangan nya.

Flasback on

"so , what your name ?" tanya siwon to the point sambil mengulurkan tangan nya pada kyuhyun

"namaku.. cho kyuhyun,,,," jawab kyuhyun sambil menyambut uluran tangan siwon menjabat dengan sedikit rasa gugup yang melingkupi hatinya

"nama yang cantik untuk orang yang cantik pula," siwon mulai chessy

"tapi aku namja ..." protes kyuhyun yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya imut,

"aku tau , kyuhyun-ssi," senyum siwon ringan , di pandangi nya kyuhyun dengan pipi yang sedikit merona karena perbuatan siwon pada nya , "aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi kyuhyun –ssi," kata siwon memulai

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepala nya memandangi siwon sejenak , senyum nya terkembang,, " hmmm, baiklah siwon-ssi , sebaiknya aku akan masuk ke dalam , sampai jumpa siwon-ssi,." Pamit kyuhyun sambil membungkuk kan badan nya sedikit, kemudian meninggalkan siwon yang masih memandanginya sampai kyuhyun menghilang di balik pintu belakang restoran cepat saji miliknya itu

"cho kyuhyun? Menarik , ." lirih siwon dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibir joker nya , kemudian beranjak untuk menyusul putranya dan juga teman-teman putranya di dalam restoran milik namja yang baru di kenalnya tadi

Flasback off

Kyuhyun mengamati seseorang yang baru di kenal nya tadi dari lantai dua ruangan nya, kini siwon tengah duduk bersama dengan beberapa namja berusia belasan tahun dengan bersenda gurau dengan tawa ringan mereka. Kyuhyun ikut menyunggingkan senyum nya , kadang terselip rasa lain ketika siwon tengah membelai rambut seorang namja dengan penuh kasih sayang , aku rasa yang di maksud oleh kyuhyun adalah putra siwon , choi suho.

"yakh , cho kyuhyun kau kenapa eoh?" tanya kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, ketika di sadari ada perasaan sedikit sebal ketika namja remaja itu tengah bergelayut manja di lengan laki-laki bernama siwon itu...

"kau benar-benar gila cho kyuhyun.. aishhh,,,..." runtuk kyuhyun sambil memukul kepalanya ringan,

My Handsome Daddy

Rate :

T

Genre :

Family/Drama

A story about Wonkyu

Main Pairing :

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Others :

Suho

Kris

Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Yoona

Sunny

Disclaimer :

Siwon dan Kyuhyun milik TUHAN YME , Keluarga , SMEntertaimen dan juga Milik Ku seutuh nya , (di timpuk pake batako sama ELF di seluruh dunia...kkkkk)

Warning :

BL/YAOI/Mpreg/Typo/OOC/Gaje/No Bash ! No Plagiat !

DONT LIKE DONT READ !

Saya sudah memperingatkan dear...

HAPPY READING ^^

"kau senang hari ini baby?" tanya siwon ketika baru saja mendudukan badan nya di sofa ruang tengah rumah nya

"hmmm,, aku sangat senang daddy, gomawo,," kata suho manis

Siwon mengacak-acak rambut suho sayang "nde , cheoman baby , dan .. maafkan daddy untuk kejadian tadi pagi ne ,"

"aku sudah melupakan nya daddy, uhmm , aku akan segera mandi daddy dan segera pergi tidur , chup.. i love u daddy..." kata suho yang di akhiri dengan ciuman di pipi siwon

"i love u to much baby , jaljayooo..." balas siwon

Siwon kembali mengingat pertemuan nya dengan seorang namja manis di restoran cepat saji sore tadi , kembali senyum nya terkembang di bibirnya , di lihatnya jari tangan kanan yang masih tersemat sebuah cincin cartier dengan berlian kecil yang terperangkap di tengah cincin itu , di lepasnya cincin itu yang di dalam nya terdapat sebuah nama kim kibum.

"kibum , bolehkah aku jatuh cinta dengan seseorang?" monolog siwon sembali menyematkan kembali cincin cartier berwarna perak itu ke jari manis tangan kanan nya

"hah sepertinya aku harus beristirahat ,, selamat malam kibum , aku mencintai..." siwon beranjak menuju ke dalam kamarnya setelah dia mengamati sejenak gambar mendiang istrinya yang terbingkai indah di atas sebuah meja ,

"bagaimana penampilan umma pagi ini sunny?" tanya yoona di tengah acara kaca mengaca nya dengan sunny yang masih sibuk menempeli wajahnya dengan berbagai jenis make-up hingga membuat dua yeoja ibu anak itu terlihat seperti lady gaga yang di tengah pagi buta berdandan untuk menghadiri red carpet di acara piala oscar itu

"ummaku yang terbaik , kkkk.. umma harus bisa menakluk kan siwon ahjusi , aku ingin siwon ahjusi bisa jadi appa sunny yang baru , tidak seperti mantan suami umma yang kemarin , cih aku tidak suka ,!" kata sunny sebal ketika mengingat mantan suami kedua umma nya bernama kim hyun joong itu , seorang aktor terkenal yang sangat workaholic dan tidak pernah mempedulikan umma nya,

"mereka berbeda baby , walau sama-sama manly dan mempunyai badan yang wow , tapi menurut umma tuan choi sangat-sangat misterius , kkkkk , umma akan berusaha,..!" yoona menyemangati dirinya sendiri

"tapi aku sebal dengan anak nya , choi suho , dia sangat sangat tidak menyukai kita , tidak tidak aku sangat tidak menyukai dia ! mulutnya sangat pedas ! awas saja , saat appa nya jadi milik kita , akan aku singkirkan namja itu , lihat saja !" kata sunny berapi-api, oh sunny seperti nya rencana mu akan gagal sebentar lagi karena kau berhadapan dengan keturunan namja evil bermulut pedas yang kini tengah memantau kalian dari atas sana

"hmm, umma juga tak menyukai nya , ahh .. kita pikirkan nanti , kita harus menyiapkan kue dan sebentar lagi kita menuju ke rumah tuan choi , kkkkkk..."

"arraso umma...!" jawab sunny bersemangat

Suho baru saja membuka matanya di lihatnya jam weker di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya , "masih jam 5 dan ini weekend , baiklah aku akan membersihkan rumah saja dan menyiapkan sarapan ,,,," kata suho sembari merenggangkan badan.

Suho memulai membersihkan rumah minimalis yang dia tinggali hanya berdua bersama ayah nya. Sebelum nya dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang dulu di tempati nya bersama mendiang sang umma , namun sebulan yang lalu ayah nya membeli sebuah rumah minimalis di sebuah real estate yang merupakan rancangan perusahaan sang ayah. Senyum nya sedikit terkembang mengingat kejadian kemarin sore ketika berada di lotte world bersama dengan baekhyun,chanyeol dan juga kris, orang yang sangat di sukai nya 3 bulan ini. Namja pindahan dari kanada yang sangat-sangat misterius. Kris hanya mau berbicara dengan chanyeol saja , terang saja chanyeol adalah sepupu nya. Awal suho menyukai kris ketika kris menolong suho yang terjatuh dari tangga yang membuat kaki kirinya terkilir. Siapa sangka namja dingin yang pelit berbicara itu memarahi nya karena sangat teledor. Suho bersemu merah mengingat kejadian itu , namun kembali muka nya semakin bersemu merah ketika kris meminta ijin pada ayahnya untuk lebih dekat dengan nya, suho seperti bermimpi mendengar semua perkataan kris, bahkan di lotte world kris tak mau melepaskan genggaman tangan nya pada suho dan itu membuat sang ayah siwon tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum.

Namun lamunan suho buyar ketika suara bel rumah mereka berbunyi terus-menerus, suho sudah tau siapa yang datang , suho berusaha cuek menulikan telinga nya , namun tidak dengan ayahnya. Siwon merasa tidurnya sedikit terusik mendengar suara bel rumah nya yang terus menerus berbunyi, siwon beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Di langkahkan nya kaki nya keluar dari kamarnya di lihatnya suho yang sedang komat kamit sebal sambil membersihkan lantai menggunakan penyedot debu , siwon menyapa putra nya

"baby , kenapa tidak membuka pintu nya?" tanya siwon heran

"biarkan saja ! awas saja kalau daddy membuka pintu !" ancam suho sebal

"terserah kau saja ... baiklah daddy akan mandi , hari ini daddy akan bertemu dengan client daddy, di cafe dekat sini.." kata siwon

"daddy ini weekend ! daddy masih saja bekerja , daddy sudah janji hari ini akan menemani suho beli sepatu !" sebal suho

"mian baby , daddy benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk mengingkari janji untuk menemanimu, uhmm daddy sudah meminta seseorang untuk menemanimu , dan dia akan datang pukul 10 nanti ," terang siwon

"aku tidak mau bersama baekki daddy , nanti malah suho tidak jadi membeli sepatu , malah suho yang menemani nya berputar-putar mall menemani nya berbelanja , tidak daddy !" tolak suho

"siapa bilang baekhi , lihat saja nanti..." kata siwon kemudian menuju kamar mandi di dekat dapur

"yakh daddy...!" protes suho

Suho yang sedang dalam mode mood yang berantakan karena daddy nya tiba-tiba batal untuk menemaninya membeli sepatu di tambah suara bel rumah yang terus berbunyi tanpa henti

"kalian benar-benar !" suho menuju pintu depan rumah nya dengan menghentak-hentak kan kaki nya sebal, di buka nya pintu ruang tamu

"yakh kalian ! kenapa selalu menganggu kehidupan kami ! apa kalian tidak tau malu hah !" sembur suho pada dua yeoja dengan dandanan seakan mau pergi berpesta itu

Yoona berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam rumah , namun tangan suho menghalangi yoona yang ingin masuk dengan sikap tak sopan nya itu

"kau tidak punya sopan santun eoh ! dasar nenek sihir !" cebil suho sebal

"ck , bocah , aku tidak ada urusan dengan mu , aku ingin bertemu tuan choi !" sahut yeoja bernama yoona itu, kalian sudah tau jika yeoja itu hanya bersikap manis jika berhadapan dengan siwon saja

"kau bilang tak ada urusan dengan ku , kau pikir kau siapa eoh ! dengan seenak nya kau tidak punya sopan santun setiap hari menganggu kehidupan orang lain ! apa memang kalian ini benar-benar penjilat yang selalu menganggu kehidupan orang lain hanya untuk kepentingan kalian semata , ah tidak karena kalian ingin harta dari daddy ku mengingat kalian tak ada lagi yang menghidupi begitu kan , cih menjijikan," kata suho sedikit kasar

'plakkkk' sunny menampar suho

Yoona terkejut melihat tindakan sunny ,

"kau..." suho mulai emosi , kemudian menjambak rambut panjang sunny , sunny pun membalas , terjadilah pertengkaran sekaligus menjadi ring tinju di tengah pagi indah nan sejuk hari minggu nan damai itu

Siwon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan handuk yang hanya membalut tubuh bagian bawah nya itu mendengar keributan di depan ,

"shit .. tidak lagi choi suho ... oh demi gabriel !:" umpat siwon kemudian beranjak ke arah depan rumah nya , dan benar saja siwon mendapati anak nya dan sunny putri yoona sedang bergelut dengan rambut saling di tarik itu, 2 namja dengan selisih usia 2 tahun itu terus melancarkan segala cara untuk saling mengalahkan

"stop it !" teriak siwon dengan wajah yang sangat garang , menahan marah karena kembali suho membuat keributan di pagi hari , dan siwon sudah tau jika penyebab dari semua itu adalah tetangga nya

Yoona yang terkejut akibat pertengkaran anak nya dan suho yang gagal di pisahkan nya dan terpana ketika siwon keluar dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah nya saja dengan badan six pack yang masih sangat-sangat terawat , yoona seperti ingin menjatuhakan rahangnya ketanah melihat laki-laki di hadapan nya dengan segala pahatan hasil ciptaan tuhan itu.

"daddy ! dia yang memulai nya dulu ! dia menamparku !" bela suho ketika melihar siwon dengan kilatan mata yang mencerminkan kemarahan

"maaf nyonya kim , lebih baik kalian pulang , maaf,.." kata siwon mengakhiri sambil menarik suho untuk memasuki rumah mereka , dan menutup pintu ruang tamu mereka dengan kasar

Siwon terlihat memasuki sang gabriel kebanggaan nya , masih terlihat raut wajah marah nya , namja 40 tahun itu baru saja memarahi putra nya yang selalu terpancing emosi dan selalu membuat keributan. Siwon melajukan mobil nya kasar meninggal kan kediaman nya untuk menemui client nya. Tanpa siwon tau ada namja yang memandang nya dengan deraian air mata di jendela lantai dua rumah nya itu , choi suho.

Siwon baru saja memasuki cafe yang berada tak jauh dari wilayah tempat tinggal nya itu, dia memang agak terlambat karena dia harus memarahi putra nya itu. Di hampiri nya sebuah meja yang sudah di tempati oleh seorang namja yang pastinya pemilik dari cho's corp seperti yang di beritahu oleh sahabatnya hankyung.

"permisi apakah anda dari cho's corp..." tanya siwon sopan pada namja yang sedang asik mengutak-atik komputer tablet yang di bawa nya, namja itu mendongak ketika seseorang meminta perhatian nya

"nde ..., kau ... choi siwon ssi" kata kyuhyun spontan

"ah , cho kyuhyun ssi, jadi ..." tanya siwon terkejut

"silahkan duduk dulu siwon-ssi , sungguh kebetulan sekali," kyuhyun tersenyum ringan

"nde , kyuhyun-ssi , jadi cho's corp perusahaan milik mu ?" tanya siwon pada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tertawa ringan , hati benar-benar senang sekarang mood nya yang jelek karena sang appa yang dengan seenak nya menyuruhnya menggantikanya untuk menemui perusahaan yang merancang bangunan apartement yang akan di bangun perusahaan sang appa kelak karena sang appa yang tiba-tiba saja pergi ke paris untuk menemani sang umma berbelanja barang-barang tak penting menurutnya

"tidak siwon ssi , aku menggantikan appa untuk menemui dan melihat prototype akhir dari gedung apartemen yang akan appa bangun nanti, appa ku sedang ada urusan mendadak," terang kyuhyun pada siwon

"baiklah , silahkan lihat ini kyuhyun ssi ," kata siwon sambil menyodorkan laptop nya pada kyuhyun agar kyuhyun dapat melihat model akhir rancangan gedung apartemen baru itu

"siwon-ssi , bisakah kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel ssi di belakang namaku , cukup panggil aku kyuhyun saja ,dan aku pikir kau lebih tua dariku , bolehkah aku memanggil mu hyung,?" tanya kyuhyun

Siwon tersenyum lebar , kyuhyun merona karena melihat senyuman siwon, dan siwon menyadari semua itu, "arraso , kyuhyun-ah , ..."

"ah hyung ," kyuhyun sedikit mengalihkan pandangan nya dari siwon kembali melihat laptop dengan gambar gedung di hadapan nya "sepertinya appa akan sangat senang melihat hasil akhir ini , model nya sangat modern dan minimalis sesuai dengan keinginan appa ,"

Siwon memandangi kyuhyun yang tengah memberikan pendapat tentang rancangan model gedung yang di buatnya , siwon benar-benar terpana dengan kyuhyun sejak awal pertemuan nya kemarin sore , senyum nya masih terkembang dengan manis nya , choi siwon dengan ini resmi tertarik dengan seorang cho kyuhyun dan dia berjanji untuk mengejar namja satu ini yang berhasil memikat hati nya dalam waktu yang amat sangat singkat itu

Merasa di acuhkan , kyuhyun akhirnya melihat siwon , di dapati nya siwon tengah memandangnya intens , kyuhyun salah tingkah, di panggil nya siwon dengan suara yang sedikit gugup

"ss-ssiwon hyung ,,, kau kenapa oh," tegur kyuhyun pelan

Seakan kembali dari dunia lamunan nya , "ahh,, maaf kyuhyun-ah , jadi bagaimana, kau menyukai hasil akhir rancangan ku ini, ?" tanya siwon memecah kecanggungan

"hyung , aku bahkan sudah bilang tadi ," jawab kyuhyun sedikit sebal dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

'yaa tuhan , makluk apa di depan ku ini , oh jangan jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu cho kyuhyun' batin siwon "ah geureyo , mian , baiklah , 2 hari lagi aku bersama rekan kerja ku hankyung akan menuju ke cho's corp untuk menandatangani kontrak kerja," kata siwon

"baiklah akan ku sampaikan pada appa nanti ,," jawab kyuhyun , sejenak keduanya terdiam , "hyung , suka americano atau cappucino ?" tanya kyuhyun yang hendak memesan minuman

"americano saja ," jawab siwon

"baiklah , americano 1 dan milk tea 1," kata kyuhyun pada seorang waitres

"sepertinya hyung sedang ada yang di pikirkan,?" tanya kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan,

Siwon membalasnya sambil tersenyum, "sedikit , hanya masalah kecil di rumah,"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan nya pada cincin yang terpasang di jari manis tangan kanan nya, kyuhyun tersenyum tipis 'cho kyuhyun , kau kalah telak , dia sudah menikah,' batin kyuhyun melas

Siwon memperhatikan arah pandangan mata kyuhyun ke arah jari manis nya yang masih terpatri sebuah cincin berwarna perak itu, siwon tersenyum

"kau memperhatikan ini ,?" tanya siwon sambil menunjukkan cincin yang di jari manis siwon pada kyuhyun,

Kyuhyun seperti pencuri yang ketauan menyatroni rumah yang akan di curinya , kyuhyun salah tingkah , kyuhyun bingung hendak mengatakan apa lagi , dia hanya bisa tersenyum konyol dan menggaruk tengkuk nya kasar

"benar aku sudah menikah , kyuhyun ah , dan aku sudah mempunyai seorang putra berumur 16 tahun,..." terang siwon,

"mwo..?" kyuhyun terkejut , ada sedikit rasa kecewa pada diri nya sendiri, 'kau salah orang kyu ,dia sudah menikah...' batin kyuhyun

TBC

A/N :

Hay reader-deul , chap 2 is coming. Gomawo bagi reader deul yang udah ninggalin jejak kemarin , author seneng banget walau pun fanfic ini di adaptasi dari sebuah FTV di SCTV tapi cerita ini author bedain kok , disini author hanya meminjam kondisi nya saja tidak dengan cerita yang FTV itu ceritakan, cerita bener-bener beda kok ^^ dan menanggapi soal author ELF atau EXOFan, author ELF udah sejak 2009 tepatnya sejak author lulus SMA dulu (telat banget yaa.. maklum karena internet dulu gak sebooming sekarang.. wkwkwkw), author suka dengan EXO seperti hal nya DBSK author hanya menyukai tidak seperti author pada Uri SUPERJUNIOR yang bener-bener udah terpaut di hati author. Di exo maupun dbsk author hanya menyukai 2 anggota nya saja , jika di exo author suka sama Kris dan Suho dan di dbsk Yunho dan Jaejoong yang kalian semua tau mereka berdua merupakan pasangan fenomenal yang real banget menurut author sih yang sudah sangat terkenal hinggal keponakan author yang masih SMP kelas 2 tau siapa itu Yunjae, kkkkk,...

Tapi bagi author , WONKYU itu real , dan WONKYU itu bener-bener kayak narkoba , addicted banget. Hehehehe

Di fanfic ini author memang sengaja buat nya di bergenre family , menceritakan tentang wonkyu dengan kesulitan mereka untuk mendapat restu dari putra siwon suho., semoga reader semua bisa menerima fanfic ini , sekali lagi , jeongmal gomawo sudah mampir, mian jika sampai disini dulu cerita nya karena dalam pembuatan fanfic ini author juga selingi dengan menyelesaikan pekerjaan author, author janji akan secepatnya update, ...

Akhir kata .. jangan lupa berikan kritik dan saran bagi author nde , yang pastinya sangat membangun bagi author juga tentu nya , gomawo

SEE YOU ^^

Review Juseyo...


	3. Chapter 3

Di alam mobil kris...

Suho hanya menatap kearah jalan sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju ke sebuah departement store, kris menepati janji nya atas permintaan ayah suho untuk menemani suho membeli sepatu, namun sepertinya kris berfikir lain , di pandang nya suho dengan seksama, ada gurat kesedihan di wajah nya...

Kris membuka pembicaraan,

"jadi kita akan ke departement store atau ke tempat lain?" tanya kris , suho sedikit merespon pertanyaan kris

"bolehkah hyung?" tanya suho dengan mata yang mulai mengembun

Kris tidak tahan melihat keadaan suho saat ini , di pinggirkan nya mobil yang di kendarai nya

"kau kenapa suho ?" tanya kris hati-hati

Tangis suho tiba-tiba pecah dengan sendiri , meraung-raung menumpahkan semua kekesalan hati nya karena kejadian pagi tadi , kris membawa suho ke dalam pelukan nya , suho mencengkram erat kemeja berwarna hitam kris dengan erat, kris membelai punggung suho lembut , berusaha memberinya ketenangan,

"sttt... uljima suho , uljima , ,, tenanglah..." kata kris menenangkan ,namun suho mengabaikan nya dia masih ingin menangis menumpah semua nya.,

.

Sesudah suho menghentikan tangis nya..

"sudah tenang hmm?" tanya kris di sela suho melepaskan pelukan nya

Suho menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala nya , kemudian kris merogoh kantung celana nya di ambil nya sapu tangan hitam untuk di berikan pada suho.

Suho menerima sapu tangan yang di berikan kris untuk menghapus air mata nya , "mianhae hyung...," kata suho di tengah nafas nya yang masih sedikit tersengal akibat tangisan nya

"gwencana , kau kenapa suho-ya?" tanya kris

"aniya aku tak apa-apa hyung ," jawab suho berkilah

"jinja ? tidak mau cerita pada hyung?" tanya kris sedikit memaksa, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan nya selalu memaksa , tidak maksud ku mengintimidasi orang untuk berkata

"kau pasti menertawakan ku hyung .. saat aku bercerita nanti ...hiks..." suho mulai terisak kembali

"ya .. jangan menangis lagi suho-ya.. arraso aku tak akan menanyakan nya , kau puas , jadi kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya kris kembali, dia tak ingin melihat suho kembali menangis

"bisa kita ke tempat umma ku hyung..." kata suho

Kris mengarahkan tangan nya ke kepala suho , membelai rambut nya dengan sayang, kris memberikan senyum nya yang jarang sekali ia berikan kepada siapapun, bahkan orang tua nya sendiri, suho sedikit terpana,

"baiklah tunjukan jalan nya padaku ..."

Suho hanya mengangguki perkataan kris,

.

.

My Handsome Daddy

Rate :

T

Genre :

Family/Drama

A story about Wonkyu

Main Pairing :

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Others :

Suho

Kris

Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Yoona

Sunny

Disclaimer :

Siwon dan Kyuhyun milik TUHAN YME , Keluarga , SMEntertaimen dan juga Milik Ku seutuh nya , (di timpuk pake batako sama ELF di seluruh dunia...kkkkk)

Warning :

BL/YAOI/Mpreg/Typo/OOC/Gaje/No Bash ! No Plagiat !

DONT LIKE DONT READ !

Saya sudah memperingatkan dear...

HAPPY READING ^^

"mwo ?" kyuhyun terkejut mendengar pengakuan siwon tentang status nya

Siwon tersenyum melihat kyuhyun yang terkejut mengetahui status nya yang telah menikah dan mempunyai seorang putra ,

"tapi itu 6 tahun yang lalu kyuhyun-ah , sebelum kecelakaan merenggut nyawa istriku" terang siwon

Kyuhyun nampak gelagapan mendengar pengakuan siwon pada nya namun tak di pungkiri ada sedikit rasa lega di hati nya, (kkkkkk.. dasar...)

"ah mian siwon hyung , aku benar tak bermaksud untuk..." perkataan kyuhyun terpotong oleh siwon

"tidak , kau tidak perlu minta maaf okay , aku sudah mengiklaskan semua nya kyuhyun-ah , itu sudah menjadi takdir tuhan untuk kehidupan kami,.." terang siwon

Kyuhyun yang merasa tak enak karena sikap nya yang sangat-sangat di luar kontrol tubuhnya melihat cincin di jari manis siwon sehingga membuat siwon harus menceritakan luka lama nya bersama putra nya,

"sudah tak perlu merasa bersalah kyuhyun-ah , aku tak apa-apa , apa kau mengiraku masih seorang lelaki bujang yang masih belum memiliki ikatan apa-apa dengan seseorang?" tanya siwon

"n..nde hyung , mian jika aku berfikir seperti itu ," jawab kyuhyun kikuh

Siwon kembali tersenyum

"aku seorang duda kyu , umurku baru saja menginjak usia 40 tahun sebulan yang lalu , putraku berumur 16 tahun dan sekarang dia duduk di kelas 2 sekolah menengah atas nya, kami hanya hidup berdua selama ini , dan kenapa aku masih berpenampilan seperti anak muda berumur 20 puluh tahunan ? haha.. kau mengingatkan ku pada suho putraku ," kekeh siwon ketika bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri

"mwo ? benarkah hyung ? bagaimana bisa ?" tanya kyuhyun mencoba akrab

"coba kau tebak berapa usia ku sebelum kau mengetahui usiaku yang sebenarnya kyu ?" tanya siwon

"kau seusia denganku hyung , 30 tahun ," jawab kyuhyun

"haha... aku bahkan 10 tahun lebih tua dari mu ternyata , aku sangat suka dengan penampilanku yang seperti ini kyu , tidak selalu orang yang berusia seperti ku harus memakai celana kain , kemeja atau bahkan ketika mereka bekerja mereka mengenakan jas formal dengan ikatan dasi yang sangat membuat sesak nafas itu , kkkk , sejak awal sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mendiang istriku aku sudah berpenampilan seperti ini , dengan kemeja dan jeans , penampilan seperti ini sangat membuatku nyaman kyu ," terang siwon riang

"jadi hyung , tidak mempunyai jas ,? Kasihan sekali hyung ... kkkk" kata kyuhyun sambil terkekeh ringan

"tsk .. tentu saja aku punya cho kyuhyun-ssi yang terhormat , aku mempunyai beberapa , kau tau semua stelean jas yang aku miliki suho yang membelikan nya , dia selalu protes jika aku datang ke acara yang di adakan oleh sekolah nya , aku selalu memakai pakaian yang seperti ini , haha..."

"terang saja putra mu marah hyung , bisa ku pastikan jika teman-teman suho menganggap hyung sebagai hyung nya tau mungkin , kekasih nya ... kkkk" kekeh kyuhyun

Siwon mengacak rambut kyuhyun gemas , sedang kyuhyun sudah di pastikan wajahnya memerah karena perlakuan siwon pada nya

"kau benar kyuhyun-ah , bahkan ketika suho ku yang manis mempunyai kekasih untuk pertama kali nya dua hari setelah mereka resmi berpacaran , mereka putus ,"

"mwo ? kenapa bisa begitu hyung ?" tanya kyuhyun heran

"karena aku menjemputnya ke sekolah kala itu dan aku mencium kening suho ketiga kekasih suho lewat di belakang nya , haha , lucu sekali waktu itu , tapi pada akhirnya suho marah kepada , mendiamkan aku selama 1 bulan,"

"terang saja dia memutuskan suho. Apa hyung sangat dekat dengan suho ?" tanya kyuhyun ingin tau

"kami sangat dekat bahkan kami terlihat seperti teman jika sedang bersama , walau tak banyak orang yang mengira kami seperti pasangan kekasih," jawab siwon

"sepertinya sangat menyenangkan kehidupan kalian hyung , walaupun hyung berusaha menempatkan posisi hyung sebagai single parent , yang tentu nya berperan sebagai seorang ayah sekaligus ibu , tapi aku sangat dengan hyung ^^" kata kyuhyun menyemangati

"hmmm terima kasih atas pujian nya , tapi sayangnya aku baru saja memarahi nya tadi pagi," sejenak raut wajah siwon berubah , pikiran nya sedikit menerawang kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu

"wae hyung ? terlihat hyung sedang merasa sangat bersalah,"

"tentu kyu aku sangat bersalah,..."

Flashback on

Siwon menghempaskan suho sedikit kasar ke atas sof , suho menitikkan air mata nya

"daddy..." isak suho

Siwon berkacak pinggang di pandang nya putra nya dengan marah

"apa daddy mengajarkan mu untuk selalu melakukan kekerasan pada orang lain !" tanya siwon dengan nada marah,

Suho tak berani memandang wajah siwon yang sedang marah , benar-benar menakutkan , tak ada lagi raut wajah yang bersahaja yang selalu menyayanginya, tidak siwon kali ini hanya marah , ini yang ke 4 kali nya suho bergelut dalam pertengkaran nya dengan sunny tetangga nya

"jawab daddy choi suho !" bentak siwon

Suho semakin terisak dalam tangis nya , sepanjang kehidupan nya baru kali ini ayahnya benar-benar marah hingga membentak nya sedemikian rupa

"hiks .. daddy , kenapa membentak suho seperti itu , daddy jahat ! hiks .. yeoja itu yang memulai nya , kenapa daddy selalu menyalahkan suho jika suho membalas perlakuan yeoja itu , hiks ..." terang suho dengan terisak

Siwon mengusap wajah nya kasar , jangan lupakan dia masih dalam keadaan toples karena belum sempat memakai baju, emosi nya sudah tersulut ketika mendengar suho kembali bergelut dengan sunny

"sudah brapa kali daddy bilang ! jangan pernah menanggapi dengan serius perkataan dua yeoja itu !"

"tapi daddy selalu menaggapi yeoja kim itu ! membiarkan nya bergelayut manja di lengan daddy ! selalu menganggu kehidupan kita setiap hari !" bantah suho

Siwon terdiam sejanak kemudian di mulai berkata, "daddy hanya ingin bersikap baik ! daddy bahkan tak pernah sedikitpun menanggapi semua perkataan yeoja kim itu !"

"begitukah ! tidak daddy bahkan tidak seperti itu , apa daddy mulai menikmati nya hmm ! begitukah daddy !" kata suho sedikit berani

"stop it suho ! atau daddy akan menghukum mu lagi !" ancam siwon

Suho berdiri menatap mata sang ayah lekat suho kecewa suho marah suho kesal

"hukum saja suho sesuka daddy , sita semua yang daddy berikan pada suho ! suho tidak peduli ! daddy tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan suho betapa suho sangat marah ketika dua yeoja itu berusaha meraih perhatian daddy !" suho terisak hebat , siwon melunak kan sikap nya , rasa bersalah melingkupi hati nya

"daddy , suho tidak akan membiarkan posisi umma di hati daddy di gantikan oleh siapapun ! suho akan melakukan apa saja ! tidak akan...!" suho meninggalkan siwon menuju kamarnya di lantai dua , suho menangis sejadi-jadi nya hingga terdengar hingga lantai bawah , hati siwon mendesir tiba-tiba,

Siwon mendudukan dirinya di sofa tempat tadi dia menghempaskan putra nya dengan kasar , di usap nya wajah nya kasar , siwon marah dengan keadaan nya sekarang dia marah benar-benar marah

"dia sangat egois sepertimu bummie , aku harus bagaimana bummie ! kenapa kau meninggalkan kami begitu cepat !" lirih siwon marah

"maafkan daddy baby suho , maafkan daddy..."

Flashback off

"kau bisa meminta maaf padanya lebih dulu hyung , mungkin dengan memberikan nya sesuatu yang dia suka ," kata kyuhyun sedikit memberi ide pada siwon

"ah , kau benar kyu , kau memberiku sedikit ide , maukah kau menemaniku mencari sesuatu , aku tau dia menginginkan benda ini sejak lama," ajak siwon

"tentu aku juga sedang luang hyung , aku akan menemanimu dengan senang hati ," kyuhyun menanggapi ajakan siwon dengan wajah yang sangat ceria

'ya tuhan , aku senang sekali , siwon hyung mengajak ku , oh tuhan , ini bukan mimpikan ,' batin kyuhyun

Sedangkan siwon 'kau mengingatkan ku pada bummie kyu , walau sifat kalian sangat berbeda , namun rasa nyaman ketika aku memandang matamu dan melihat ekspresi wajahmu kau membuatku nyaman' siwon tersenyum dalam hati , kembali di tatap nya kyuhyun yang tengah membereskan barang-barang nya kedalam tas hitam yang kini menyampir indah di lengan kanan nya (bayangin tas channel nya kyuhyun yang warna hitam yang selalu di bawa kemana-mana akhir-akhir ini)

"kkaja hyung..."

"ne kkaja..."

.

.

Yoona baru saja memasuki sebuah departement store terkenal di pusat kota seoul , dia akan bertemu dengan teman-teman arisan nya yang sudah jauh-jauh hari merencakan pertemuan rutin ini hanya untuk membahas barang-barang tak penting

Siwon dan kyuhyun yang kala itu juga baru saja memasuki departement store yang sama dengan yoona tengah bercengkrama dengan akrab di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju ke salah satu toko , yoona yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari toilet tak jauh dari tempat siwon dan kyuhyun berjalan , terkejut melihat seseorang yang di incarnya kini tengah berjalan dengan seseorang yang terlihat lebih muda dari diri nya sendiri *Uppss..mian yoona unnie*

Yoona mengikuti kedua orang itu , hingga mereka berhenti di sebuah toko perhiasan , yoona seketika menutup mulutnya , pikiran nya sudah menerawang kemana-mana melihat seorang choi siwon memasuki toko perhiasan itu ,

"ini tidak mungkin . tidak !" monolog yoona , kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

.

"apa yang kita cari disini hyung ?" tanya kyuhyun ketika mereka baru saja memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan

"mencari sesuatu yang suho ingin," jawab siwon , di tengah matanya memperhatikan banyak sekali gelang tangan yang berjajar di etalase kaca di depan nya

"jadi suho mengingikan gelang tangan?" tanya kyuhyun

"hmmm , sebulan yang lalu dia memintaku memberikan nya sebuah gelang rantai dengan beberapa mainan berbentuk bebek bebek kecil , seperti ini ," siwon menunjukkan sebuah gelang rantai kecil berwarna perak dengan hiasan 2 bebek kecil dengan warna hijau muda,

"cantik hyung , ku pastikan dia pasti akan menyukai nya," kata kyuhyun dengan senyum terkembang di bibir merah nya ,

Siwon menyentuh pipi kyuhyun lembut , di amati nya ekspresi kyuhyun yang terkejut karena perlakuan nya , wajah kyuhyun yang memerah , yang pasti nya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan si usia kyuhyun yang tak lagi muda itu

"hyung..." lirih kyuhyun

Siwon seakan tersadar dari keterpanaan nya , melepaskan tangan nya yang berada di pipi gembil kyuhyun itu

"ah , mian kyuhyun-ah ,," ucap siwon kikuk

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala nya malu , 'kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar seperti ini eoh , jangan-jangan lepas dari tempatmu wahai jantung ku' batin kyuhyun

"agashi .. tolong bungkus yang ini ," kata siwon pada seorang pelayan

"hyung , aku akan ke toilet sebentar," pamit kyuhyun pada siwon

"arraso , aku akan menunggu mu ,"

Beberapa saat setelah kyuhyun meninggalkan toko itu untuk menuju ke toilet,

"agashi , bisa kau bungkus sekalian cincin cartier dengan pertama biru saphire itu juga" kata siwon yang sedang mengarahkan pelayan toko itu untuk membungkus kan sekalian sebuah cincin carteir berwarna putih dengan permata berwarna biru saphire itu

"baik tuan tunggu sebentar..."

"hyung , mian aku lama..." kata kyuhyun ketika baru saja kembali dari toilet

"tidak , kajja kita lanjutkan jalan-jalan kita , uhmm bagaimana kalau kita nonton film , sekalian juga ini weekend... kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua ," tawar siwon

"mwo , uhmm.. ba..baiklah jika hyung menginginkan nya, aku tidak keberatan..." kata kyuhyun gugup,

Siwon tersenyum , siwon mempersilahkan kyuhyun untuk melangkahkan kaki nya terlebih dahulu , sikap gentleman nya kali ini benar-benar membuat seorang kyuhyun sangat-sangat malu , 'dia benar-benar membuatku blushing berkali-kali hari ini , semoga jantungku baik-baik saja kali ini,' batin kyuhyun

.

.

.

Suho dan kris tiba di sebuah bangunan apartemen mewah di wilayah gangnam.

"kau ingin menemui siapa ?" tanya kris heran

"hyung akan tau sendiri," jawab suho

Mereka menuju lift yang tak jauh dari lobby apartement yang di masuki nya , suho menekan tombol 20 , tak berapa lama kemudian lift yang mereka tumpangi tiba di lantai yang mereka kehendaki,

Kris mengikuti suho yang melangkah kaki nya mencari nomor apartemen yang di tuju nya, hingga langkah kaki nya berhenti di sebuah pintu bernomor 2005 , di tekan nya bel pintu itu beberapa kali hingga pintu itu terbuka , keluarlah seorang namja cantik dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan juga julukan nya sebagai seorang 'cinderella', seketika suho menghambur dalam pelukan namja cantik yang di panggil suho... ahjuma...

"ahjumaa...hiks,,,,,," isak suho

.

TBC

Anyeong reader-deul , mian nde jika cerita kayak gini , author lagi banyak revisi , mian nde , karena fanfic ini merupakan tanggung jawab bagi author untuk segera di tuntaskan maka sebisa mungkin author mengupdate nya A.S.A.P mianhe jeongmal jika tidak sesuai ,

Dan jeongmal gomawo bagi banyak reader-deul yang memberikan review nya untuk fanfic gaje ini , ^^ author bener-bener sangat senang ternyata tanggapan dari fanfic abal ini sangat baik

Jangan lupa berikan kritik dan saran nya nde reader-deul , yang pasti nya sangat membangun dan tidak saling menjatuhkan ^^

Anyeong !

Review Juseyo ^^/


	4. Chapter 4

Heechul yang sedikit terkejut karena suhoyang tiba-tiba menghambur di dalam pelukan nya itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang , kris memperhatikan dua namja manis itu dengan pandangan tak kalah terkejut nya , namun seketika kris tersenyum tipis , dia tau jika seseorang yang di taksir nya mempunyai sifat manja di balik kekakuan sikap dan kekeras kepalaan nya.

"mwo ? waeyo suho-ya , kau kenapa nak?" tanya heechul ketika mendapati suho yang sedikit terisak di pelukan nya

"ahjuma..." rajuk suho

"kkaja masuk , dan kau..." tanya heechul pada kris

"ah .. saya kris nyonya..." jawab kris sopan

"masuklah kris.. dan cukup panggil aku ahjuma atau ahjusi sesukamu..." kata heechul yang kemudian di angguki patuh oleh kris,

Mereka bertiga menuju ke ruang tengah apartemen mewah milik heechul dan hankyung itu,

"ahjuma... bolehkah suho malam ini tidur disini , juseyo ahjuma.. suho tidak mau bertemu daddy,?" mohon suho dengan isakan manja nya

"tsk.. kalian bertengkar lagi ? gara-gara tetangga genit samping rumah kalian hmm..?" tanya heechul sambil membelai rambut suho dengan sayang

Suho hanya mengangguki semua pertanyaan heechul ,

"kris , maafkan sifat manja namja satu ini , dia selalu saja bertengkar dengan ayah nya ,,," kata heechul memecah kekakuan di antara mereka

"gwencana ahjuma , tidak apa-apa .. tadi nya siwon ahjusi meminta ku untuk menemani suho membeli sepatu di departement store di pusat kota , namun di perjalanan suho terlihat kacau , dan suho sempat menangis di jalan ,..." terang kris pada heechul

Heechul melihat namja di dalam pelukan nya , terdengar dengkuran halus yang menandakan namja manis ini telah terlelap ke alam mimpinya,

"ah kris , tunggu sebentar ahjuma memindahkan suho ke kamar dulu," kata heechul , namun sebelum sempat heechul beranjak kris menawarkan diri untuk memindah kan namja pujaan hati nya yang tertidur itu

"ahjuma biar saya yang memindahkan suho , bisakah ahjuma menunjukkan kamar nya ?" kata kris ,

"baiklah kris , maaf jika merepotkan mu... kkaja ahjuma tunjukkan ," heechul membimbing kris yang tengah membopong suho ke sebuah kamar yang selalu suho gunakan ketika dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama heechul dan hankyung

Kris meletakkan suho pelan di atas ranjang ukuran queen size , ranjang bersprei tokoh kartun snoopy berwarna dasar biru putih yang merupakan tokoh kartun kesukaan suho , di sana juga terdapat beberapa boneka snoopy berwarna putih,

Heechul menaikan bed cover sebatas leher , di dekat kan sebuah boneka snoopy berukuran sedang di samping kanan suho , heechul sedikit menghapus air mata yang masih menganak di ekor mata nya , di belai nya lembut kepala suho ,

"ayo kita keluar kris , maukah membantu ahjuma menyiapkan makan siang , sebentar lagi suami ahjuma akan datang , dia pasti senang mendapati suho ada disini,.." ajak heechul pada kris

"nde ahjuma ,..." jawab kris dengan senyum

Kini kris tengah membantu heechul mencuci sayur yang akan di masak heechul nanti , heechul memulai percakapan nya

"kau menyukai keponakan ku ?" tanya heechul to the point , dan itu membuat kris gelagapan

"haha .. kau lucu sekali kris ... ahjuma akan membantu mu ... semangatlah... !" kata heechul menyemangati

"go..go..mawo ahjuma..."jawab kris kikuk,

"haha.. kau lucu sekali kris , kau ingin tau kenapa namja manja itu menangis" tawar heechul pada kris ,

Kris menjawab nya dengan anggukan kepala ,

"duduk lah , biar ahjuma yang selesaikan ini , ahjuma yakin ini kali pertamamu menyentuh pekerjaan dapur," kata heechul

Kris nampak tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal , karena sudah di pastikan semua tebakan heechul benar. Kris mendudukan diri di meja bar kecil yang terletak di dapur modern tempat heechul tengah menyiapkan beberapa masakan untuk makan siang, heechul memberikan kris sebuah minuman dingin sebelum heechul memulai cerita nya,

"itu .. sirup jahe merah , minuman kesukaan suho , kata nya jika dia meminum minuman ini , mengingatkan nya pada umma nya yang telah meninggal ," terang heechul

Kris terdiam mulai memperhatikan cerita yang akan heechul ceritakan

Heechul sedikit menghela nafas nya , "suho selalu bersikap seperti ini jika ada seseorang yang mencoba menganggu ayah nya dan berusaha menarik perhatian ayah nya , bisa di artikan dia tidak mau jika ada seseorang menggantikan posisi umma nya di hati ayah nya,"

Kris meminum minuman yang di berikan heechul tadi , mencoba merasakan minuman kesukaan pujaan hati nya ,

"kau menyukai nya kris ?" tanya heechul

"ini sangat menyegarkan ahjuma , walau ini minuman dingin tapi terasa hangat ketika di minum , pantas jika suho menyukai nya," kris tersenyum tulus "ahjuma , kenapa suho keras kepala seperti itu ?" tanya kris hati-hati

"karena suho , menganggap tidak ada yang pantas untuk menggantikan posisi umma nya , suho bukanlah anak yang seperti itu sebenarnya hanya saja , hatinya terluka karena kehilangan umma nya yang terlalu tragis ,"

Heechul menghela nafas nya lagi , "di umur nya yang ke-10 umma nya kim kibum , dia adalah sepupuku , meninggal akibat kecelakan mobil , dan yang sangat membuat mereka berdua sangat-sangat terpukul adalah , ketika kibum meninggal , kibum tengah mengandung dongsaeng dari suho ," air mata heechul mulai menganak di ekor mata nya ,

Kris meraih tangan heechul memberikan ketenangan bagi heechul, heechul tersenyum

"gwencana kris , ahjuma hanya terlalu sensitif saja ,," jawab heechul kemudian tersenyum lembut ,

"ah , sejak kematian kibum , heechul menjadi sedikit tertutup dan keras , sifat nya yang dulu sangat periang , kau bahkan tau sendiri , mulutnya sangat pedas dan juga sangat sensitif sekali , dia mudah sekali menangis kris ... haha..." tawa heechul sejenak di tengah ceritanya,

"suho selalu seperti ini jika sedang bertengkar dengan ayah nya , melarikan diri ke sini , bermanja dengan kami , ah.. maksudku aku dan suamiku , merajuk pada kami karena sikap ayah nya , menumpahkan tangisnya pada kami , dia sudah seperti anak kami sendiri kris ,..." terang heechul riang

"suho sudah mengganggap ahjuma sebagai pengganti umma suho ,"

"hmm mungkin seperti itu , , kami sangat bersyukur kris , karena kehadiran suho di tengah-tengah kami dapat mengisi kekosongan keluarga kami , see .. ahjuma tidak bisa memilik anak di usia pernikahan kami yang sudah 18 tahun ,.. uri suho memberikan warna tersendiri di kehidupan kami ," heechul tersenyum

"ahjuma..."

"stop it kris , ahjuma tak apa , kami bisa menerima nya , kehadiran suho sudah cukup memberikan kebahagian bagi kami ,"

"ahjuma , aku juga seorang yatim piatu , aku di besarkan oleh kakek dan nenek , sejak aku berusia 3 tahun mama dan papa meninggal ,, ahjuma bisa menganggap anak jika ahjuma mau ..." canda kris ,

Heechul tersenyum , "arra jika kalian sudah benar-benar resmi berpacaran maka ahjuma akan menganggap mu sebagai anak ahjuma ," ucap heechul sembari mengacak surai blonde kris

"aku akan mengatakan nya jika semua persiapan untuk menyatakan cinta ku pada suho sudah ku selesaikan,"

"ah jinjayo ? kau sedang merencakan apa kris..." tanya heechul

Namum sebelum kris menjawab pertanyaan heechul , seseorang yang baru saja memasuki apartemen heechul,

"sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu..." sahut namja berusia 42 tahun itu, namja bernama hankyung yang merupakan suami heechul

"ah yoebo ... kau sudah datang , kka duduk lah , di meja makan , akan kusiapkan makan siang nya , dan han , ada uri suho di kamarnya .. seperti biasa ..." kata heechul pada suami nya yang baru saja mendudukan diri nya di meja makan minimalis di dekat dapur

"ouh jinja ,,,, uri suho pasti menangis tadi , dan siapa namja yang bersamamu itu chagi, dia teman suho ?" tanya hankyung

"anyeong ahjusi ,, kris imnida..." kata kris sopan

"mwo ? jadi dia yang sering di ceritakan oleh uri suho chagi ?" tanya hankyung

"ahjuma..." panggil seseorang dari arah ruang tengah , terlihat suho yang baru saja bangun tidur dengan mengampit boneka snoopy

"kau sudah bangun baby , ne kka .. duduk lah kita makan siang , kris duduklah bersama ahjusi dan suho , ahjuma akan menyiapkan makanan nya ," ujar heechul

"ahjuma aku ingin sirup jahe merah.. dengan banyak es batu ... hihi..." ucap suho manja

"kau bisa terkena pilek jika kau minum es di tengah musim dingin seperti ini baby," ucap hankyung

"ahjuma ..." rajuk suho

"arra .. duduklah ..."

Dan biarkan mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka hingga sore menjelang nanti ,

.

.

My Handsome Daddy

Rate :

T

Genre :

Family/Drama

A story about Wonkyu

Main Pairing :

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Others :

Suho

Kris

Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Yoona

Sunny

Disclaimer :

Siwon dan Kyuhyun milik TUHAN YME , Keluarga , SMEntertaimen dan juga Milik Ku seutuh nya , (di timpuk pake batako sama ELF di seluruh dunia...kkkkk)

Warning :

BL/YAOI/Mpreg/Typo/OOC/Gaje/No Bash ! No Plagiat !

DONT LIKE DONT READ !

Saya sudah memperingatkan dear...

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 18.00 KST , Siwon baru saja mengantarkan kyuhyun menuju apartemen milik kyuhyun setelah seharian mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton film bersama hingga pergi ke taman bermain bersama , siwon sedikit merasakan kekosongan hati nya dulu ketika dia dan suho di tinggal oleh mendiang istri nya. Siwon tak henti-henti nya menyunggingkan senyum joker nya,

"kau tinggal di apartemen ini kyu ?" tanya siwon pada kyuhyun

"iya hyung , aku sudah tinggal disini selama 3 tahun ? waeyo hyung ? apa hyung mempunyai teman yang tinggal disini," tanya kyuhyun

Siwon sangat mengenali apartemen di hadapan nya , sebuah apartemen dimana sahabat nya , tan hankyung dan istrinya kim heechul tinggal.

"hmm , rekan kerja ku di kantor , kau pasti mengenal nya kyu , tan hankyung ... mungkin baru beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka pindah ke apartemen ini ," terang siwon

"tentu aku mengenal hankyung hyung , dia yang mempunyai istri seorang designer terkenal , kim heechul .. benarkah itu hyung , ah mungkin aku terlalu sibuk hingga aku tak tau jika mereka satu gedung denganku , hyung , kau mau mampir ke apartemenku ? aku akan membuatkan mu makan malam , kali ini aku memaksa hyung , aku juga akan ingin membuatkan suho sesuatu , ayolah hyung , juseyo" mohon kyuhyun

"baiklah , aku bahkan tak akan sanggup menolak permintaan seorang malaikat yang sedang memohon di hadapanku sekarang ini , hyung akan mampir sebentar..." ucap siwon

Dan ... 'blush' kyuhyun mendadak kepanasan hingga membuat kedua pipi nya memerah , kyuhyun segera beranjak keluar dari mobil siwon , dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengkontrol detak jantung nya yang sangat sangat tak normal itu.

'manis sekali , kau benar-benar seperti malaikat kyu ,' batin siwon kemudian beranjak mengikuti kyuhyun

.

.

Siwon tengah duduk di sebuah meja makan di apartemen kyuhyun , siwon memandangi kyuhyun yang tengah memasak makan malam sederhana untuk siwon , sup kimchi , bulgogi dan udang goreng tepung.

'bummie , lihat namja yang sekarang sedikit mengalihkan duniaku , dia sama seperti mu , terlihat pandai memasak , bummie , bolehkah dia menjadi pengganti mu,' batin kyuhyun

"hyung..." panggil kyuhyun pada siwon yang tengah melamun

"hyungg..." panggil kyuhyun sekali lagi , siwon kembali ke dunia nya ,

"ah mian kyu aku melamun," jawab siwon

"hyung , memikirkan sesuatu ...?" tanya kyuhyun sembari menata makanan yang sudah di siapkan nya di depan siwon

"tidak , hyung hanya memikirkan mu kyu , bolehkah ,?" goda kyuhyun

Dan kembali , siwon berhasil membuat kyuhyun ber-blushing ria. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala malu , bukan maksudku berusaha menyembunyikan muka nya yang kini semerah tomat

Siwon mendekatkan tangan nya ke arah wajah kyu , di angkatnya dagu kyuhyun agar siwon memandangi wajah kyuhyun dengan jelas

"kenapa menunduk hmmm, apakah hyung berkata salah?" tanya siwon

"aaa..niya hyung ," jawab kyuhyun gugup

Siwon meraih tangan kecil kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan putih itu ,

"cho kyuhyun ssi , sepertinya kau tertarik padamu , bisakah kita bisa lebih dekat , maksudku , maukah kau memberiku kesempatan agar aku bisa lebih mengenal mu kyuhyun-ssi" ucap siwon tegas

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam atau lebih tepat nya terkejut , bagi kyuhyun ini seperti pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba , kyuhyun juga sangat tertarik pada siwon , tapi bibirnya kelu untuk menjawab permintaan siwon, salahkan saja jantung nya yang seharian ini berdetak 300 kali lebih cepat dari biasa nya.

"mian hyung tau bahkan kita baru bertemu dua kali sejak seminggu yang lalu , mian kyu lupakan permintaan hyung ,"

"hyung.. aniya .. aku akan memberi hyung ruang untuk lebih mengenalku dan juga sebalik nya ," jawab kyuhyun di tengah kegugupan nya

Siwon tersenyum lebar , bahkan senyuman yang sejak 6 tahun lalu hilang semenjak kematian istri nya itu

"gomawo ... kyu , ah hyung akan mulai makan ," siwon menyuapkan sup kimchi buatan kyuhyun ke mulut nya ,

"massitta kyu , ini sangat enak , aku akan menghabiskan nya ," kata siwon dengan mulut yang mulai penuh makanan, kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, hati nya hari ini penuh dengan bunga di musim semi

"hyung , makanlah pelan-pelan..." tegur kyuhyun melihat cara makan siwon seperti orang yang sudah 3 hari tidak makan

"hmmm...ini sungguh enak kyu ,,,,," jawab siwon di sela kunyahan nya

.

.

"suhoooooo..." panggil baekhyun ketika baru saja suho memasuki gerbang sekolah nya

"baekie kau bisa membuat kaca jendela sekolah ini pecah karena suara lengkingan mu itu," kata suho sedikit menegur sahabatnya ini

"mian... hehe... ah suho ya , ini untuk mu ," baekie menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru muda pada suho

"apa ini ?" tanya suho

"dari kris , itu hadiah untuk mu , ku dengar hari ini ulang tahun mu , sebelum nya chukkae ne choi suho ,, kkkkkk ... ah , hadiah mu menyusul ne , aku benar-benar lupa jika ini ulang tahun mu , jika kris tidak menitipkan hadiah ini untuk mu," kata baekhyun riang

"nde .. gomawo baekie , ini sudah lebih dari cukup , jeongmal gomawo... tapi baek , kemana kris ,kenapa buka dia sendiri yang memberikan ini padaku?" tanya suho

"kata yeolie , kris kembali ke kanada , entah kapan dia akan kembali , seperti nya ada urusan mendadak di sana,"

Suho mendadak lesu mendengar jika kris pulang ke negara asal nya tanpa memberinya kabar terlebih dulu,

Baekhyun menangkap kekecewaan suho , "tenanglah , dia pasti akan kembali secepatnya setelah menyelesaikan urusan nya disana , jangan kecewa nde... hihi" goda baekhyun

"yakh !" protes suho

"haha... sudahlah ... ayo kita ke kelas," ajak baekhyun

.

.

Dua namja bersahabat ini di tambah seorang namja tiang dengan telinga seperti panjang seperti tokoh hobit itu. (author di timpuk sama exofan... hehe...)

Suho memutuskan untuk mengajak tepatnya mentraktir baekhyun dan chanyeol sebagai rasa syukur di hati jadi nya yang baru saja menginjak usia 17 tahun itu di sebuah kedai es krim di mall pusat kota .

"pesanlah sepuasmu baek , aku tau sangat suka sekali es krim ," kata suho yang di sambut suka cita oleh baekhyun

"yewww.. !" pekik baekhyun girang

"yakh baby , pelankan suara mu ," tegur chanyeol "kau bisa mengganggu pengunjung di sini

"upss mian .. hehehe.. aku hanya terlalu senang yeolie...arraso ..." jawab baekhyun patuh

"noona , aku pesan es krim rasa pisang dan juga strawbery dan berikan topping permen coklat warna warni ," pesan suho pada seorang pelayan di kedai es krim terkenal itu

"aku mau rasa coklat, vanilla dan mint .. berikan tambahan ekstra 2 scup rasa susu , dengan toping permen coklat warna warni juga," pesan baekhyun riang

"chanyeol kau mau pesan apa ?" tanya suho

"cappucino dan donat kacang saja," jawab chanyeol

"baik noona , kami pesan itu ," kata suho pada seorang pelayan sembari menyerahkan kartu kredit pemberian ayah nya,

"kita cari tempat duduk,..." ajak chanyeol yang kemudia di angguki oleh suho dan baekhyun

Setelah beberapa menit mereka menunggu pesanan mereka datang , akhirnya mereka bisa menikmati apa yang mereka pesan di iringi tawa canda khas remaja yang tengah menggebu-gebu menyambut masa muda mereka, hingga perhatian mereka teralihkan pada dua orang yang baru saja memasuki kedai es krim itu , seketika suho menghentikan kegiatan nya menikmati es krim kesukaan nya itu , tanpa sadar tangan nya meremat sendok kayu yang ia gunakan untuk menyendok eskrim nya itu, baekhyun dan chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada suho , seakan mereka tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini ,

.

"kita duduk di meja sana kyu ," ajak siwon sambil menunjuk ke sebuah meja di sudut ruangan kedai itu

"ne , kkaja hyung ," sambut kyuhyun ceria

Mereka berdua menikmati eskrim yang baru saja tersaji di meja mereka , semangku es krim berukuran jumbo yang pas untuk di nikmati pasangan kekasih.

Suho melangkah kan kaki nya ke arah meja dimana ayahnya tengah menikmati es krim dengan seseorang yang belum di kenal nya , terlihat begitu akrab dan .. begitu.. dekat...

Perhatian siwon sediit teralihkan ketika di dapati nya seseorang tengah berdiri tepat di depan meja nya , dengan raut wajah yang sembab karena air mata yang turun dari kedua mata ulan sabit nya, siwon dan kyuhyun seketika berdiri , terkejut ? tentu saja , tapi untuk dua namja dewasa ini , mencoba untuk memasang wajah tenang , mereka tau , bukan bahkan kyuhyun sudah memahami melalui cerita siwon tentang putra nya yang sedikit keras jika perhatian siwon teralihkan pada seseorang..

"baby ..." lirih siwon

"aku membenci daddy ..." kata suho kemudia meninggalkan meja siwon dan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun sedikit merasa bersalah karena baru kali ini kyuhyun melihat dengan jelas jika suho tengah menyimpan luka nya sendiri , kyuhyun tau dan paham semua itu.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol menghampiri siwon

"ahjusi , mian ... aku akan mengejar suho , karena aku yakin suho pasti sedang marah pada ahjusi ," kata baekhyun pada siwon

"nde .. baekie , mian ahjusi selalu merepotkan mu jika suho marah seperti ini, suho pasti ada di tempat umma nya , kau tau dimana tempat nya?" tanya siwon

"nde ahjusi .. aku pamit dulu , anyeong ahjusi..." pamit baekhyun yang di ikuti oleh chanyeol

Siwon dan kyuhyun kembali mendudukan tubuh mereka di kursi , siwon menatap kyuhyun lekat , siwon mendapati wajah kyuhyun yang sedikit merasa kecewa. Siwon meraih tangan kyuhyun, mengenggam nya erat

"mian..." ucap siwon

"nan gwencana hyung , aku tau ini sangat sulit untuk suho ," jawab kyuhyun

"ku mohon kyu , jangan menyerah sekarang , kita hanya butuh waktu untuk menjelaskan nya pada suho pelan-pelan ,."

"nde hyung aku mengerti .. bolehkah aku mengajukan permintaan hyung?" tanya kyuhyun denga senyum yang sedikit di paksakan , tak di pungkiri , hati nya sakit karena suho memberi nya signal penolakan akan kehadiran nya

"hyung ,,, jika di saat aku berusaha untuk suho memberikan aku kesempatan untuk hadir di kehidupan kalian suho masih memberikan penolakan nya , maka dari itu kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita ini , hyung tau jika orang dewasa seperti kita mungkin akan cepat menerima keadaan dengan hati lapang walau itu itu sulit , namun tidak untuk suho hyung , ku mohon , jika kita terus memasak nya kelak hati nya akan semakin terluka , bukan kah kehadiranku di tengah-tengah kalian harus nya bisa menyembuhkan luka suho ?" kata kyuhyun bijak

Siwon terdiam , mencerna semua perkataan kyuhyun ,

"hyung..." panggil kyuhyun

"ini sangat sulit kyu, aku bahkan belum sepenuhnya mengenal semua yang ada pada dirimu," jawab siwon

"ku mohon , lihatlah uri suho , hyung percaya padaku , aku orang yang pantang menyerah , aku akan berusaha mendapatkan hati suho , namun jika dia tetap menolakku , bisa kah hyung melakukan permintaanku tadi ?"

"kyu jangan paksa aku , jebal ," kata siwon sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya pada kyuhyun

"tsk ... arra , kita akhiri semua nya saja sekarang," kata kyuhyun sebal

"kau sama keras nya dengan putra manja ku itu, tsk kalian sangat menyebalkan , terserahlah..." siwon beranjak bangkit dari tempat duduk nya meninggalkan kyuhyun yang tersenyum tulus mendengar jawaban siwon

Kyuhyun menyusul siwon yang sudah menuju parkiran mobil,

'chup' kyuhyun mengecup pipi siwon , kemudian mendudukan diri nya nyaman di samping kursi kemudi

"gomawo hyung... !" kata kyuhyun riang

Siwon membalas senyuman kyuhyun , "aku tak bisa menjamin untuk bisa melepaskan mu , tapi aku akan mencoba nya , kau puas..."

"ne .. hyung ..jeongmal gomawo ^^"

.

.

Suho memandangi lemari kaca di depan nya , di pandangi nya sebuah guci keramik bertuliskan 'kim kibum' , mata sabitnya menitik kan air mata , tubuh nya merosot dan menangis tersedu-sedu di depan guci abu umma nya,

"umma..umma..umma..." isak suho di tengah kesunyian ruangan kaca itu

.

.

-TBC-

Review Juseyo ^^


	5. Chapter 5

"umma .. umma..umaaa..." tangis suho tersedu-sedu

Suho tak menyadari jika tak jauh dari tempatnya menangis kris tengah menatapnya sedih, ya kalian tau jika abu jenasah orang tua kris di simpan di ruangan yang sama dimana suho menyimpan abu jenasah ibu nya , kris mendekat suho yang semakin terisak , di sentuhnya pundak namja yang tengah bergetar hebat itu , suho menoleh , dan seketika menghambur ke dalam pelukan kris ,

"hyung.. hyung..." isak suho

Kris mengusap lembut punggung suho , meredam tangis nya dan memberikan ketenangan pada namja yang di cintai nya itu "stttt... uljima suho uljima... tenanglah,"

.

.

Siwon yang kini tengah berada di apartemen hankyung dan heechul bersama dengan kyuhyun tentu nya , tengah cemas menunggu kabar dari baekhyun

"mian..." ucap kyuhyun memecah kesunyian di antara mereka

"untuk apa?" tanya siwon bingung

"menyebabkan kekacauan ini," jawab kyuhyun

"kita sudah membahas nya tadi , kau akan menyerah sebelum kau mencobanya?" tanya siwon mulai emosi

"hyung.. ,aku tak tega dengan suho , aku takut menyakitinya," bela kyuhyun

Heechul mendekati kyuhyun , mengenggam tangan kyuhyun , heechul tersenyum lembut

"sudah saat nya uri suho mendapatkan kembali keluarga nya yang lengkap , kyuhyun-ssi kau tau jika sebenarnya uri suho kesepian , uri suho hanya menutupi kesepian juga rasa kehilangan akan umma nya dengan cara seperti itu , yakinlah , jika uri suho akan sedikit demi sedikit luluh , uri suho seorang yang sangat manja kau tau , cobalah ku mohon kyuhyun-ssi ," ucap heechul menyemangati

"tapi bagaimana jika aku tak berhasil menyentuh dan meluluhkan hati suho heechul-ssi , aku tau jika aku hadir di tengah siwon hyung dan suho untuk menggantikan posisi umma suho ,"

"bukan menggantikan kyuhyun-ssi kau adalah pengisi kekosongan sekaligus pelengkap hidup suho dan juga siwon, tidak ada yang di ganti disini , kibum tetaplah umma yang melahirkan suho sedang kau adalah pelengkap siwon dan suho di tengah kekosongan karena tidak ada nya sosok umma sekaligus..istri yang mampu memberikan kasih sayang dan juga merawat mereka,"

Kyuhyun terdiam , sesekali di tatap nya siwon yang memandang penuh harap ,

"bisakah kalian semua membantu ku jika aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian? Dan satu hal jika tetap saja uri suho menolak ku , bisakah kalian tidak kembali memaksaku untuk bertahan, aku lebih mementingkan hati suho ,"

"kami akan melakukan nya kyu," jawab siwon.

.

.

My Handsome Daddy

Rate :

T

Genre :

Family/Drama

A story about Wonkyu

Main Pairing :

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Others :

Suho

Kris

Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Yoona

Sunny

Disclaimer :

Siwon dan Kyuhyun milik TUHAN YME , Keluarga , SMEntertaimen dan juga Milik Ku seutuh nya , (di timpuk pake batako sama ELF di seluruh dunia...kkkkk)

Warning :

BL/YAOI/Mpreg/Typo/OOC/Gaje/No Bash ! No Plagiat !

DONT LIKE DONT READ !

Saya sudah memperingatkan dear...

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

"sudah tenang ? jadi apa yang kau sedihkan sampai-sampai kau berada di tempat penyimpanan abu ini?" tanya kris setelah suho tenang

"aku ingin bertemu..umma ku..." jawab suho kemudian kembali menundukkan kepala nya, mereka berdua kini tengah terduduk di lantai menantap sebuah guci keramik dengan tulisan hangul kim kibum

"oh.. anyeong.. nyonya choi.. saya kris... saya menyukai putra anda , ijin kan saya untuk lebih dekat dengan suho," ucap suho sembari menatap guci abu jenasah itu

Suho semakin menunduk kan kepala nya . bukan karena menangis namun karena malu, kris menatap suho lekat , di angkat nya dagu suho supaya kris bisa menatap wajah manis suho itu, mata mereka saling menatap

"kenapa menunduk hmm, apakah aku salah bicara?" tanya kris

Suho menggelengkan kepala nya , suho masih tersipu

"aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan mu , supaya aku bisa lebih mengenal mu choi suho, dan sebagai namja yang baik , aku harus meminta ijin pada orang tua mu sebelum kau benar-benar ku jadikan milik ku," ucap kris lantang

"hyung.. sudah kau membuatku malu," kata suho sambil memalingkan wajah nya

"manis sekali , hah , aku tak akan melepaskan mu choi suho , tunggu sebentar lagi ne ,"

"ah .kenapa hyung ada disini?" tanya suho mengalihkan,

"aku juga seperti mu , aku mengunjungi orang tua ku , abu jenasah mereka juga di simpan disini," terang kris

"kata baekhyun hyung berada di kanada?" tanya suho

"aku baru saja akan ke bandara setelah mengunjungi orang tuaku. Ah suho ya , apa kau sudah menerima hadiah dariku ? kau sudah membuka nya?"

Suho menggelengkan kepala nya imut,

"bukalah nanti , ada sesuatu yang selama ini kau ingin kan."

"nde hyung gomawo ,"

Sesaat di antara mereka hening

"suho , kenapa kau menangis hmm?" tanya kris

"ah , an..niya .. aku tak apa hyung, hanya saja .. ini semua karena daddy," suho kembali menundukan kepala nya

"daddy , mempunyai kekasih ..." air mata suho kembali jatuh

"sttt.. uljima... sudah,, jangan menangis suho ya.. ceritakan lah nanti jika kau sudah tenang maafkan hyung ne , stt uljima..." kris membawa suho ke dalam pelukan nya ,

'brakkkkk'

Masuklah kedua pasangan dari planet antah berantah , mengejutkan kedua insan yang tengah berpelukan ,

"omo..." pekik baekhyun ketika melihat kris memeluk suho yang sedang menangis

"ya tuhan kris... kalian..." kata chanyeol menyusul baekhyun yang sudah terkejut lebih dulu

Kris mengendurkan pelukan nya , suho kini tengah menghapus air mata nya

"tsk .. kalian mengganggu saja," sebal kris

"kalian yang tak tau tempat , kalian berpelukan di tempat penyimpanan abu jenasah , ya tuhan..." ucap chanyeol sambil memijat pelipis nya yang tidak pusing

"suho ya kau tak apa ? daddy mu mengkhawatirkan mu" kata baekhyun

"aku sedang tak mau berbicara pada daddy ku , baek , aku malam ini tidur di rumahmu yaa , jebal?" mohon suho

"tidak suho . kau harus tetap pulang," sela kris

Suho menundukan kepala nya ketika kris menyela pembicaraan nya dengan baekhyun

"kau harus tetap pulang , aku tak tau apa masalahmu dengan ayahmu , namun kalian harus bicara , suho ya.." kris mengenggam tangan suho , "kau percaya pada hyung?" yakin kris

Suho mendongakkan kepala nya, suho menatap wajah kris lekat, "hyung tapi aku sebal dengan daddy,"

"suho..." lirih kris

"ye hyung aku akan pulang ," putus suho akhirnya

"dan hyung kenapa kau tidak jadi ke kanada?" tanya baekhyun

"aku baru saja akan ke bandara , maukah kalian mengantarkan ku ke bandara?" tawar kris

"kau merepotkan ku kris hyung," sebal chanyeol

"kau memang pantas di repotkan yeoli , kkaja , kau bawa mobilkan , kau yang menyetir ," kata kris final

"aku membenci mu hyung ..." kata chanyeol kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu

.

.

Suho baru saja tiba di rumah nya , di tatap nya nya rumah minimalis yang baru saja 2 bulan di tempati nya ,

"kenapa suho ?" tanya chanyeol

"aku malas bertemu daddy ku," jawab suho malas

"kau harus pulang bukan kah kris hyung sudah menyuruhmu untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan daddy mu" kata chanyeol

Baekhyun hanya ikut mengangguki perkataan namjachingu nya yang tumben-tumbenan bisa berkata dengan baik dan benar

"arrasooo.. aku akan turun chanyeol hyung , baek , sampai bertemu besok di sekolah nde," kata suho kemudian keluar dari mobil

Tak berapa lama setelah mobil chanyeol pergi , yoona dan sunny menghampiri suho , dua yeoja keturunan nenek sihir itu berniat untuk kerumah nya untuk bertemu dengan siwon, suho menatap dua yeoja kim itu iritasi, di silangkan nya kedua tangan suho di depan dada nya

"stop , kalian mau kemana?" tanya suho angkuh

"kau tidak melihat kami ingin menemui tuan choi ," jawab sunny tak kalah angkuh nya

"tidak ! kau tidak puas kemarin aku mencakarmu hoh , apa kau mau ku cakar lagi !" ancam suho marah

"kau tak berhak melarang kami untuk menemui tuan choi, dasar penganggu !" sulut sunny

"hallo kim ... kau tak tau jika aku putra dari pemilik rumah ini , kau buta atau memang otak kalian tak berfungsi hoh , dimana letak urat malu kalian , kalian sudah di tolak mentah-mentah tapi kalian tetap tak tau malu , kalian memang penjilat !" ucap suho tajam

"kau..." sunny hendak melayangkan tamparanya pada suho , namun seketika di tahan oleh yoona , yeoja itu mendadak angkuh

"tidak sunny , kau jangan menampar wajah suho lagi , kau harus bersikap baik kau tau , bukan kah kita harus mengambil hati tuan choi supaya dia bisa menjadi suami umma mu ini hmm,, kau tak usah peduli dengan namja sial yang sudah membunuh umma nya ini , ayo pulang" ajak yoona pada sunny kemudian dua yeoja meninggalkan suho yang mendadak terpaku

Tanpa mereka ketahui jika sejak tadi ada seorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari lantai atas , namja itu mengepalkan tangan nya mendengar yeoja kim itu menyudutkan putra nya dengan kata-kata yang tak pantas keluar dari mulut wanita terhormat seperti mereka , choi siwon merekam semua itu , raut wajah nya mendadak mengeras , namun bukan choi siwon jika dia tak bisa meredam emosi nya,

"baby , kau sudah pulang , kka masuklah .. daddy ada seuatu untuk mu," kata siwon dari arah lantai dua dan itu mengkejutkan suho

"daddy ! kau mengejutkan ku ! aishhh.. menyebalkan,..." sebal suho

"kka , masuklah , cepat mandi ,daddy ada kejutan untukmu,"

.

Siwon tengah memasak spagetti kesukaan suho , suho yang baru saja selesai mandi dengan memakai celana training panjang berwarna biru muda dengan kaos bergambar snoopy berwarna serupa juga,

"daddy..." panggil suho sembari mendudukan diri di sebuah kursi makan di dekat dapur

"ah , kau sudah selesai , sebentar lagi makanan siap ," jawab siwon ,

Suho memperhatikan cara berpakaian sang ayah yang kian hari kian seperti anak muda saja , kali ini siwon memakai celana jeans pendek berwarna biru , dengan singlet putih yang di lapisi cardigan biru tua , suho memijat pelipis nya yang tiba-tiba saja pusing

"dad , aku sangat lapar cepatlah ,,," rajuk suho

"ini sudah selesai , tunggu sebentar..."

Tak lama kemudian siwon kembali dari dapur dengan membawa dua piring spagetti dan dua gelas jus strawberry kesukaan putra nya itu

Suho menyantap spagetti yang dibuat daddy nya lahap , hanya masakan itu lah satu-satu nya yang bisa di buat siwon, bosan tak bosan suho dan siwon menyantap spagetti itu lahap.

"tsk ...pelan-pelan makan nya ," tegur siwon ketika melihat suho yang cara makannya belepotan seperti 3 hari tak makan

"ini semua gara-gara daddy ," kata suho

"mwo ? kenapa daddy ? apa hubungan nya daddy dengan cara makan mu yang seperti itu?" tanya siwon bingung

"karena jika aku tidak melihat daddy bersama namja itu di kedai eskrim tadi siang , pasti aku akan memakan es krim dan kue yang aku pesan dengan lahap , tapi daddy merusak nya," jawab suho santai sembari terus memakan spagetti nya lahap

Namun tidak untuk siwon , seketika nafsu makan nya hilang karena perkataan putra nya yang ceplas ceplos itu

"ah aku selesai daddy ... kenyang sekali..." ucap suho setelah meminum jus strawberry nya

"kau marah pada daddy , jika daddy mempunyai kekasih baru ?" tanya siwon berhati-hati , dia tau jika suho sangat anti dengan seseorang yang berniat menjadi pengganti umma nya

'tak ,' suho meletak kan gelas nya kasar

"daddy tau jawaban suho , tolong mengerti suho dad ," jawab suho sambil menundukkan kepala nya,

"dan bisa suho mengerti daddy juga ?" tanya siwon kemudian

Suho mengangkat kepala nya menatap wajah ayahnya lekat, dua iris mata yang sama persis dengan miliknya , suho ingat perkataan sang umma dulu jika dia adalah duplikat ayah nya ,, namun secara sifat dan genetik suho sangat mirip dengan umma nya

"ne kka , masuk lah ke kamar mu , daddy akan keluar sebentar , hanya pergi minum dengan ahjusi mu , tidurlah , besok kau sekolah ," kata siwon sembari mencium puncak kepala putra sayang , siwon beranjak menuju kamar nya

"bahkan daddy tak menghabiskan makanan nya ," lirih suho sedih sembari menatap piring yang masih penuh dengan spagetti

.

Suho sudah merebahkan badan nya menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut sebatas leher , matanya masih berusaha terpejam namun tak bisa , hingga suara derit pintu terbuka membuatnya tak bergerak dia berpura-pura tidur , sempat sejenak di lihatnya sang ayah telah berganti baju , masih dengan kebiasaan nya menggunakan jeans kaos dan juga jaket kulit serba hitam , warna kesukaan daddy nya

Siwon mengecup kening putra nya sayang ,

"tidur yang nyenyak baby suho , daddy keluar sebentar , dan hadiah untuk mu , saengil chukkae suho , maafkan daddy merusak hari bahagia mu , jika kau terjaga nanti , lihatlah daddy memberimu hadiah yang kau ingin kan , daddy menyayangimu..." siwon meletak kan sebuah kotak kecil , berbungkus kertas bergambarkan snoopy dengan warna dasar biru muda

Tak lama kemudian siwon meninggalkan rumah nya dengan mengendarai ducati nya , menuju sebuah bar menemui hankyung , sedikit menghilangkan rasa penatnya.

Suho membuka mata nya , di tatap nya sebuah kue kecil , kue kesukaan nya , cheese cake dan di sebelah nya terletak sebuah kado dari sang ayah , di raih nya kotak itu , di buka nya kertas pembungkus kotak itu , sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru tua , suho membuka nya di dapati nya sebuah gelang rantai berwarna perak dengan hiasan 3 snoopy kecil dengan berbagai pose lucu snoopy.. senyum nya terkembang...

"gomawo daddy .. aku menyayangi daddy..."

.

.

Keesokan hari nya ,

Siwon memasuk kamar putra kesayangan nya , di lihatnya suho tegah asik dengan laptop nya , siwon mendekati suho

"baby , masih marah dengan daddy?" tanya siwon

Suho masih diam saja

"maafkan daddy suho ya , arra daddy akan pergi dari sini , padahal daddy mempunyai dua tiket drama musikal yang selama ini kau inginkan, ya sudah daddy keluar dari sini ,..."

Namun sebelum siwon sempat keluar dari kamar suho , suho memanggilnya

"dad !"

"nde ?"

"aku mau tiket itu, tapi bukan berarti aku memaafkan daddy ," jawab suho datar ,

Siwon sudah mengenal sifat putra nya itu , kedok nya yang masih berpura-pura marah pada nya karena kejadian kemaren yang lalu hanya dia lakukan untuk menutupi rasa gembira nya karena akhirnya dia bisa melihat pertunjukan live musikal yang selama ini ingin di lihatnya hanya berdua bersama sang ayah ,'singing in the rain'

"ah , tapi daddy tidak bisa menemanimu baby , ottokeh?" tanya siwon , "tapi , ada seseorang yang akan menemanimu nanti , bersiaplah , daddy ada rapat dengan client daddy dari kanada , bersiaplah 30 menit lagi akan ada yang menjemputmu,"

"hmmmm..."jawab suho singkat

Dalam pikiran nya suho menebak yang akan menemaninya adalah baekhyun , namun siapa sangka jika tebakan suho kali ini akan meleset

.

"masuklah kyu , dia sedang bersiap, aku harap kau mau bersabar menghadapi sikap suho nanti ," kata siwon

"hmmm, aku mengerti hyung , aku akan mencobanya, aku juga akan mengajak keponakanku agar suho tidak terlalu tegang ketiga bersamaku nanti ,,"

Siwon mencium kening kyuhyun lembut , "gomawo kyuhyun-ah , jeongmal gomawo , duduk lah aku akan memanggil suho,"

Namun sebelum memanggil putra nya , suho sudah keluar dari kamarnya di lihatnya seseorang tengah duduk di ruang tengah sembari menikmati sebuah minuman dingin yang ayahnya buatkan,

"suho ya , kemarilah ..." panggil siwon ,

"ya daddy ..." jawab suho datar

"nah kenalkan , dia cho kyuhyun , uhmm dia..." belum selesai siwon memberitahu , perkataan siwon sudah di sela kyuhyun

"aku teman dekat ayah mu , suho-ya , senang bertemu dengan mu ," ucap kyuhyun riang , namun suho menanggapi perkenalan kyuhyun itu dengan ekspresi datar

"kau bisa memanggilku hyung , ahjusi atau terserah padamu , aku yang akan menemanimu melihat musikal hari ini ," kata kyuhyun , dan masih saja suho tak bergeming , siwon menatap kyuhyun cemas ,

"ah bukan kah hyung ada janji dengan klient dari kanada, kka segeralah berangkat kau bisa terlambat hyung ," ucap kyuhyun

"aku berangkat menunggu kalian berangkat dulu , nah baby suho , berangkatlah , 30 menit lagi pertunjukan nya di mulai dan kyuhyun akan menjemput keponakan nya dulu di dekat sini , kka baby ..." kata siwon

"ne kkaja suho ya..." ajak kyuhyun , dia masih belum menyerah untuk meluluhkan hati putra kekasih nya itu

Suho menanggapi nya datar , dia tak mau membuat daddy nya bersedih lagi , suho menuruti kemauan daddy nya , suho tau jika daddy nya berusaha mendekat nya pada kyuhyun , walau sebenarnya suho sudah menolak nya kehadiran siapapun sebagai pengganti umma nya

.

"mian jika aku membuat mu tak nyaman cho kyuhyun-ssi, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima kehadiran mu sebagai kekasih daddy dan sebagai pengganti umma ku ," kata suho di tengah perjalanan menjemput keponakan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut , dia tau jika suho hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima kehadiran nya sebagai kekasih ayah nya,

"tak apa suho , aku mengerti , aku tidak akan menggantikan posisi almarhum umma mu di kehidupan kalian , aku mengerti , tapi bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan sebagai pelengkap kehidupan kalian , bukan sebagai pengganti umma atau istri di kehidupan kalian?" tanya kyuhyun pelan

Suho tak bergeming , dia mulai mencerna setiap perkataan kyuhyun , haruskah , dia melunakan hati nya untuk namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasih ayahnya itu ? suho sibuk dengan pergolakan hati nya,

"nah , itu dia keponakan ku suho ya , kalian pasti akan cepat akrab," kata kyuhyun sembari meminggirkan mobil nya , suho ikut mengalihkan pandangan nya pada sosok namja tinggi dengan rambut hitam legam dan juga kantung mata hitam mirip sekali panda ,

"tao , samchon disini , kka kemarilah..." panggil kyuhyun pada keponakan kesayangan nya itu

Tao menghampiri mobil audi putih milik kyuhyun dengan langkah riang , di samping kanan nya menggenggam dua boneka panda yang mirip dengan nya itu

"samchon ! kau membuat ku jamuran menunggu di pinggir jalan selama 10 menit," sebal tao manja

"haha .. mian , maafkan samchom , masuk lah , samchon membawa teman baru untuk mu,"

"jinjaa...yeewww..." jawab tao antusias kemudian mendudukan diri di kursi penumpang , namja berumur 15 tahun itu yang baru seminggu pindah ke sini karena orang tua nya tengah mengembangkan bisnis di jerman.

Kyuhyun menjalankan mobil nya kembali ,

"ah tao , kenalkan , namja manis di sebelah samchon ini putra dari teman dekat samchon , choi suho , kau harus memanggilnya hyung nde , ucapkan salam pada suho hyung," pinta kyuhyun pada tao

"annyeong suho hyung , nama ku huang zi tao , aku berasal dari china , mama dan papa sedang ke jerman , aku disini tinggal bersama haraboji dan halmoni cho, umurku 15 tahun aku baru saja lulus SMP dan aku akan bersekolah di sini, hyung jadilah temanku" kata tao girang tak pelak membuat suho menyunggingkan senyum nya tipis , namja bernama tao itu sangat menggemaskan , "ah hyung , karena hyung akan jadi temanku , aku akan memberikan boneka ini untuk hyung , terimalah" ujar tao sembari menyerahkan boneka panda berwarna hitam putih itu yang ukuran nya sedikit agak kecil di banding dengan boneka yang serupa

Suho menerima nya dengan senang hati , kali ini senyum nya bertambah lebar , suho sedikit mencair dengan kehadiran tao yang polos dan lucu "gomawo taozi , bolehkah hyung memanggilmu taozi" kata suho

"hmm.. boleh hyung , dan kita berteman kan hyung , yew... samchon kita harus merayakan ini , nanti samchon harus mentraktir kami eskrim ," manja tao pada kyuhyun

"tentu , tapi setelah kita menonton pertunjukkan musikal nya , nah kita sudah sampai , ayoo..." ucap kyuhyun setelah berhasil memarkirkan mobil nya

"hmmm...ayoooo" jawab tao menanggapi perkataan kyuhyun

Suho memperhatikan kyuhyun , terselip rasa hangat tiba-tiba menilisik hati nya , sikap hangat kyuhyun membuatnya nyaman , sama sepperti umma nya yang selalu ceria ketika menanggapi keecerewatan nya dulu , suho rindu keadaan seperti itu, kyuhyun seperti umma nya , namun seketika suho menepis semua itu,

.

.

"kau kenapa siwon?" tanya heechul melihat raut wajah siwon yang sedikit tegang,

"bagaimana jika suho menyakiti kyuhyun , aku tau jika anak itu menolak maka dia akan menyakiti orang itu dengan perkataan pedas nya ," jawab kyuhyun

"kau terlalu berlebihan , kyuhyun orang yang sangat lembut , percayalah kyuhyun bisa menghadapi semua nya," tenang heechul

Saat ini siwon berada di apartemen hankyung dan heechul , karena rapat dengan klien dari kanada itu hanya kedok nya untuk mendekatkan suho dan kyuhyun

"siwon , percayalah..." hankyung menambahi perkataan istri nya

"nde hyung , aku percaya..." jawab siwon akhirnya

.

.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

"kalian masuklah dulu samchon akan membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman , nah suho kau menginginkan apa ?" tanya kyuhyun pada suho

"terserah..." jawab suho dingin

"tao ingin kentang goreng dan cola ," sahut tao

"arra , samchon akan membelikan nya , nah kalian masuklah dulu ne ," kata kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan kedua namja remaja itu

"hyung bolehkah tao bertanya pada hyung?" tanya tao tiba-tiba

"wae taozi apa yang akan kau tanyakan?" tanya suho dengan nada lembut pada tao , berbeda jauh ketika kyuhyun bertanya pada nya , sangat dingin

"kenapa hyung bersikap dingin pada kyuhyun samchon, hyung membencinya?" tanya tao to the point

Suho terdiam , sejujurnya dia tak merasa benci pada kyuhyun , hanya saja dia sedikit merasa tak nyaman ketika kyuhyun hadir di kehidupan mereka , antara diri nya dan juga sang daddy siwon

"aniya.. hyung tak membencinya , hanya hyung sedang malas berbicara saja taozi," jawab suho sembali membelai surai hitam si panda cina itu

"tapi hyung terlihat tak menyukai samchon ku ," rajuk tao

Suho mencubit pipi tao gemas , "tidak tao bukan kah hyung sudah jelaskan tadi hmm.. kkaja musikal nya segera di mulai ," ajak suho pada tao untuk memasuki ruang theater

"chakkaman hyungie , hyung , tao tau jika samchonku sedang ada hubungan dengan daddy nya hyung ,"

"dari mana kau tau tao?" tanya suho dingin

"kemarin tao tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan samchon dengan papa taozi ," terang namja 15 tahun itu

"ah , begitu kah ," kembali suho menanggapi dingin

"hyung , samchon sangat baik hyung , hanya saja karena kebaikan nya dia selalu di permaikan oleh mantan-mantan namjachingu nya, samchon tak pernah marah walau dia selalu di sakiti , tao pernah melihat samchon menangis di taman belakang rumah halmonie cho , tapi ketika masuk samchon sudah tersenyum hyung,"ucap tao polos

'jika memang dia begitu tao , tapi sayang nya aku belum bisa menerima nya sebagai pengganti umma ku taozi , hyung masih butuh banyak waktu,' batin suho

"hei , kalian belum masuk" tegur kyuhyun

"samchon biar tao yang bawa,"

"aniya biar aku ," sahut suho kemudian mengambil kentang goreng dan soda dari tangan kyuhyun, suho langsung memasuki theater itu tanpa mengajak kedua namja yang memandang nya heran

"tao , kenapa suho hyung hmm, kalian bercerita apa ,?" tanya kyuhyun menyelidik

"aniyo samchon , tao tidak berkata apa-apa ," jawab tao lucu

"samchon tao betapa evil nya kau yang bersembunyi di balik muka innocent mu itu tao , ayo kita masuk,"

"hmmmm...kkaja sam," jawab tao riang

'samchon , tao akan membantu samchon meluluhkan hati suho hyung, hihi , jangan remehkan umur tao ,' batin tao

"yakh , panda kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri , jangan bilang kau menyembunyikan sesuatu," tanya kyuhyun penuh selidik

"apa samchon percaya aku sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu , tao masih kecil sam," jawab tao santai

"baiklah samchon percaya.. ingat tidak boleh ada kenakalan lagi selama kau disini , mengerti,."

"mengerti komandan, hehe..."

.

.

"anyeong bummie , aku datang..." monolog siwon di depan lemari kaca tempat abu jenasah mendiang istrinya bersemayam

"hah , suho pasti sering mengunjungi mu akhir-akhir ini kan ?" tanya siwon kembali

Siwon membuka lemari kaca itu , kemudian meletakkan dua tangkai mawar putih , bunga kesukaan kibum ,

"bummie , aku mempunyai seorang kekasih sekarang , maafkan aku bummie , aku tidak bermaksud untuk menggantikan posisimu di hati kami , hanya kami membutuhkan pelengkap di dalam hidup kami ketika kau pergi meninggalkan kami bummie, percayalah selamanya kau yang ku cintai kali ini ijinkan aku untuk mencari pendamping hidup lagi untuk menemani hari-hari kami ke depan, bummie , ku mohon..."

Siwon menundukkan kepala nya mengakupkan kedua tangan nya sebatas dada dengan menggenggam rosario pemberian kibum dulu , siwon tengah memanjatkan doa untuk mendiang istri nya , hingga sapuan angin lembut menyapa tubuh nya , siwon kembali membuka mata nya yang sempat terpejam , senyum nya terkembang tipis sembari menatap lemari kaca itu ,

"gomawo chagi , gomawo .. aku berjanji akan membahagiakan suho kita , aku mencintaimu chagi , aku mencintaimu...

.

.

"aku lapar ," ucap suho tiba-tiba

Kyuhyun yang tengah fokus menyetir mobil sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan suho

"tao juga , sangat lapar..." kata tao menimpali

Suho menoleh ke kursi penumpang melihat tao yang menyandarkan tubuh nya sembari memeluk boneka panda kesayangan nya itu , suho tersenyum melihat keimutan tao yang sedang menahan lapar nya

"baik , kita makan , kita ke restoran samchon,?" tawar kyuhyun

"ya/tidak..." jawab tao dan suho bersamaan

"yah hyung kenapa tidak mau ,?" tanya tao sembari mengerucutkan bibir nya lucu

"aku tidak mau makanan cepat saji di rstoranmu itu," jawab suho santai

"arra arra , jadi apa yang kau inginkan suho ya,?" tanya kyuhyun

"aku ingin kau memasak makan malam nanti ," jawab suho dingin

"hyung , kenapa memanggil kyuhyun samchon hanya dengan sebutan 'kau' saja itu tidak sopan hyung," tegur tao tak suka

"sudah-sudah , tao ingat samchon bilang apa sewaktu di rumah tadi ,?" tanya kyuhyun mengingatkan

Tao menundukkan kepala nya , "ye .. aku mengerti samchon,"

"nah , kita ke supermarket" kata kyuhyun

"yewwww... tao ingin membeli snack yang banyak," kata tao menimpali

"ne , kalian bisa membeli apapun sesuka kalian ,..."

.

.

'ting tong'

Suara bel pintu rumah siwon berkali-kali berbunyi , siwon tau siapa yang menekan bel pintu itu berkali-kali , siapa lagi jika bukan kim yoona dan anaknya , siwon sengaja menghiraukan bunyi bel itu , karena masih segar di ingatan nya kejadian semalam ketika yoona mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan kepada putra nya ,

'ceklek...'

"ahjusi ..." kata sunny ketika siwon membuka pintu nya , "kenapa lama sekali membuka pintu nya ?" tanya sunny yang kini tengah bergelayut manja di lengan siwon , siwon memandang kedua yeoja kim itu tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa nya

"sunny, jangan begitu mungkin siwon ahjusi sedang mandi tadi , benarkan tuan choi ?" kata yoona kembali mengakrabkan diri dengan siwon ,

Siwon menjauhkan tubuh sunny yang bergelayut manja di lengan siwon , membuat sunny sedikit bingung dengan sikap siwon yang tiba-tiba tak bersahabat seperti itu

"tuan choi kami memasakan sup ayam ginseng untuk anda dan suho ," kata yoona pada siwon

"bawa semua makanan itu kami tak membutuhkan nya ," ucap siwon datar

"a-apa maksud tuan choi," tanya yoona tiba-tiba

"sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu yang kau katakan pada putra ku semalam" kata siwon datar,

"a-apa maksudmu tuan choi , aku tak mengerti ," tanya yoona mencoba berkilah

Sesaat perhatian siwon tertuju pada mobil yang baru saja berhenti di depan rumah nya, suho yang pertama kali keluar dari mobil memandang jengah kedua wanita yang selalu menganggu hidup nya selama 2 bulan ini

"kenapa kalian kemari hah?" tanya suho

"kau memang tak pernah punya sopan santun suho" kata sunny

"wae , ini rumahku , kalian tak tau malu , muka kalian benar-benar terbuat dari tembok !"pekik suho

"kau..." sunny yang akan kembali melayangkan tangan nya untuk menampar suho seketika di cekal oleh siwon

"sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini , sebelum aku benar-benar marah pada kalian," kata siwon

Siwon membawa suho memasuki rumah , siwon sedikit melupakan kyuhyun dan tao yang menjadi penonton perdebatan antara suho dan yoona

"kau suka dengan apa yang kau lihat,?" tanya yoona sarkastik pada kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah siwon dengan membawa 2 kantong belanjaan

"apa maksudmu?" tanya kyuhyun santai

"kau masih tanya apa maksudku cho kyuhyun ssi ? aigo , kau berhasil merebut perhatian tuan choi dari kami," kata yoona berapi-api

"ah jinja ? suatu keberuntungan untuk ku jika begitu ," jawab kyuhyun santai

"kau ..." yoona yang marah hendak melempar sup ginseng yang tadi nya di bawa nya untuk siwon kepada kyuhyun namun sebelum yoona sempat melempar itu , tao tiba-tiba menghempaskan tangan yoona sehingga membuat sup itu tumpah di tubuh nya sendiri ,

"ckckck .. tidak semudah itu kim yoona ssi ,, kau meremehkan ku ," ucap kyuhyun

"dan juga aku ahjuma ," timpal tao

'ceklek'

"baby , masuk lah , " ucap siwon

"ah ye hyung , mian , aku tadi mengambil belanjaan dulu di bagasi ," ucap kyuhyun

Suho ikut menyusul siwon ke depan

"taozi , ayo ikut hyung ke kamar , hyung akan memperlihatkan mu koleksi kaset game hyung ," ajak suho sembari menarik tangan tao memasuki rumah nya

"ah , aku masuk dulu kim yoona ssi ," kata kyuhyun dengan smirk andalan nya

'jedderrrr' pintu rumah siwon tertutup dengan kerasnya

"brengsek kau cho kyuhyun , !" umpat yoona

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah memotong sayuran di dapur , siwon memperhatikan kyuhyun sembari menikmati americano buatan namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasih nya itu , kadang ia tersenyum ketika melihat wajah gembira kyuhyun yang berhasil menyelesaikan satu masakan buatan nya

"bagaimana acara kalian tadi?' tanya siwon

"menyenangkan hyung , walau tau masih sedikit dingin padaku, tapi tak apa-apa suho mungkin akan pelan-pelan luluh padaku hyung , ketika ada tao dia sangat ceria tadi ," jawab kyuhyun semabari menumis hidangan terakhir yang akan di sajikan nya nanti

"suho bahkan yang memintaku untuk memasak ," ucap kyuhyun

"dia mulai menyukai mu baby," jawab siwon

"yakh hyung , jangan panggil aku baby, aku bukan bayi lagi," sungut kyuhyun memprotes

"tsk ... tidak mau , hyung akan memanggilmu baby , hyung tidak menerima protes,"

"dasar mau menang sendiri,"

"memang , aku selalu begitu,"

"yakh .. choi siwon ssi .!" kata kyuhyun kembali memprotes

"yes baby waeyo ," jawab siwon menggoda kyuhyun

'blussshhhh' pipi kyuhyun merona

"aku membencimu hyung !"

"aku mencintaimu , babykyu..."

"yakh...!"

Tanpa mereka ketahui di sudut ruangan lain suho memperhatikan pertengkaran kecil sang daddy dengan kyuhyun, senyuman nya sedikit terulas di bibirnya , namun di hati nya juga berkata , kyuhyun tak boleh menggantikan posisi sang umma di hati daddy dan hati nya , walau sebenarnya suho mulai sedikit membuka hati nya untuk kyuhyun

"mian , aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu menggantikan posisi umma-ku kyuhyun-ssi , walau sebenarnya aku sangat merindukan sosok seorang umma yang hadir di kehidupan ku , maafkan aku."

.

.

'ting tong ting tong' bel rumah siwon berbunyi pagi itu

"anyeong haseo tuan choi..." sapa kris yang mengetahui siwon yang mebukakan pintu rumah

"ah kris ,, kau datang menjemput suho ?" tanya siwon

"ah ye tuan choi , bolehkah ?" tanya kris meminta ijin

"tentu , masuklah , kami sedang sarapan , kau juga harus ikut sarapan jika kau ingin ku ijin kan untuk membawa suho kesekolah,"

"ba-baiklah tuan choi ," jawab kris patuh

"kris , stop call me mr choi , u just call me ahjusi right now , arraso ," pinta siwon

"ye , tu , eh ahjusi ,"

.

.

'pukkkk' baekyun menggeplak kepala kekasih nya chanyeol dengan menggunakan buku yang di bawa nya , bagaimana tidak jika chanyeol baru saja mengemudikan mobil nya dengan kecepatan yang tak main-main, memang benar chanyeol itu seorang pembalap yang sudah berulang kali memperoleh juara , tapi yang benar saja dia bahkan mengebut di tengah jam macet kota seoul hanya untuk mengejar keterlambatan nya ke sekolah

"appoooooo..." aduh chanyeol manja

"appo kau bilang , kau bahkan bisa membuatku mati muda park !" marah baekhyun

"yakh kita hampir terlambat chagi , hari ini aku ada ujian marathon ," bela chanyeol

"apa peduliku park , kau membuat nyawaku jadi taruhan kau yang mengemudi seperti di medan balap !" kembali baekhyun marah

"tapi kita selamatkan baby , hmmm hmm hmmm,." Jawab chanyeol sembari menaik turun kan alis nya menggoda sang kekasih yang marah

'puk , puk ,puk,...' baekhyun memukuli tubuh chanyeol dengan buku yang di bawa nya

"ampun baby ampun..."

Hingga penyiksaan itu berakhir tiba-tiba tatkala sebuah motor sport dengan kecepatan tinggi tiba-tiba berhenti yang memarkirkan nya di sebelah mobil sport milik chanyeol,

Pengemudi motor sport itu melepas helm nya , kris sang pengemudi dengan wajah innocent dan dingin khas seorang wu mematut penampilan nya di kaca spion motor nya , dia lupa jika seseorang yang di bonceng nya tadi , tengah bergetar takut karena cara mengemudi kris seperti pembalap GP

Baekhyun menghampiri suho yang masih mencengkram erat seragam kris ,

"suho , kau tak apa , suho,,,," panggil baekhyun

"ba-baek , bisa bantu aku turun , kaki ku gemetaran , sungguh ," jawab suho gemetaran

"yakh kris hyung , kau apakan suho , cepat bantu suho turun.." marah baekhyun

Kris menuruti permintaan baekhyun , mengangkat tubuh mungil pujaan hati nya itu untuk menuruni motor nya , seketika setelah menurunkan tubuh suho ke tanah , sebuah jitakan sayang suho berikan pada kris

"kau mau mati hah hyung , oh demi gabriel kesayangan daddy , kau mengemudi seperti kerasukan setan !" marah suho

"hehe , ,minahae suho ya , aku tak ingin kita terlambat, jadi aku mempercepat laju motorku ," jawab kris tanpa dosa

"yakh napeun namja" jawab suho dan baekhyun bersamaan sembari menatap kris dan chanyeol

Mereka , hanya tertawa tanpa dosa ,

"suhoooo hyung..." panggil tao yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil hitam yang mengantarkan nya di sekolah baru nya

"tao , kau disini , kau pindah sekolah disini,?" tanya suho

"hmmm, itu halmonie sedang menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah ," jawab tao

"siapa dia suho ya?" tanya baekhyun

"ah kenalkan dia tao , uhmm ..keponakan..."

"anyeong , tao imnida hyung , aku keponakan cho kyuhyun , kekasih daddy nya suho hyung , senang bertemu dengan hyung," ucap tao memperkenalkan diri pada baekhyun

"aku baekhyun tao , kau imut sekali , kau terlihat bukan asli korea" tanya baekhyun

"sang mama berasal dari cina baek ," kata suho

"hmm papa kakak kandung dari kyuhyun samchon sedang mama berasal dari cina hyung," timpal tao ceria

"yakh siapa ini ,?" tanya chanyeol yang baru saja menghampiri baekhyun dan suho,

Tao seketika mengarahkan pandangan nya pada namja blonde di belakang chanyeol yang kini tengah asik memainkan ponsel nya

'grep' tao seketika memeluk kris , seketika membuat semua nya terkejut ketika tao tiba-tiba memeluk kris , sedikit terdengar isakan lembut dari bibir tao

"t..tao..." lirih kris

"gege , kemana saja , kenapa meninggalkan tao terlalu lama," isak tao

'deg'

.

.

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

Kyuhyun baru saja memasuki restorant fast food milik nya melangkahkan kaki nya menuju ke ruang kerja nya hingga seorang pekerja nya menghampir nya

"chogi sajangnim," panggil seorang pelayan bername tag sehun

"ah sehun ssi , ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya kyuhyun ramah

"ada seseorang yang menunggu anda di meja no. 8 dia berkata jika dia mengenal anda sajangnim," jelas sehun

"ah benarkah , tapi seperti apa dia ?' tanya kyuhyun sembari memeriksa dokumen-dokumen tagihan yang baru saja di dapatnya

"dia mengenakan seragam SMA sajangnim , kalau tidak salah namanya,, choi suho, ah iya choi suho sajangnim,"

"benarkah , aku akan turun , kau buatkan ice chocolate 2 nanti kau antarkan ke sana," pinta kyuhyun

"saya laksanakan sajangnim," pamit sehun

.

"suho ya..." panggil kyuhyun ketika di lihatnya suho tengah memandang lalu lintas kendaraan dari tempat duduk nya

"oh hay," jawab suho singkat

Tak lama setelah kyuhyun duduk sehun mengantarkan chocolate ice yang di perintahkan kyuhyun tadi

"nah minumlah kau terlihat seperti sedang ada masalah," kata kyuhyun memecah suasana yang agak sedikit kaku

Suho memandang kyuhyun sejenak , bisa di lihatnya jika namja manis bernama cho kyuhyun adalah namja yang baik dengan sikap lembut dan mirip seperti mendiang sang umma , namun di dalam hati kecil suho ada sedikit rasa penolakan akan kehadiran kyuhyun , apalagi di tambah dengan kejadian tadi pagi di sekolah nya ,

Suho mengambil es coklat itu kemudian meminum nya pelan pandangan nya kembali terarah ke lalu lintas jalan raya yang bisa di lihatnya dari dalam restoran itu

Kyuhyun masih sabar menunggu suho untuk mengutarakan apa yang akan di katakan nya pada nya nanti ,

"kyuhyun-ssi , bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku," ucap suho

Kyuhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi setelah apa yang suho katakan sebentar lagi , kyuhyun tersenyum lembut di ambilnya tangan kanan suho kemudian di genggam nya lembut seraya memberikan sebuah kekuatan pada suho,

'apapun itu suho aku akan melakukan nya demi kebahagiaan mu dan siwon hyung , walau aku harus kehilangan kebahagian ku lagi ,' batin kyuhyun

"katakan suho , aku akan berusaha jika aku bisa membantu mu,"

"bisakah... hubunganmu dan daddy berakhir ," pinta suho final

'DEG'

'aku sudah menduga nya suho , kau akan mengatakan semua ini , bolehkah aku meminta kesempatan sekali saja supaya aku benar-benar bisa merasakan kebahagiaan' batin kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tersenyum , kyuhyun hendak melepaskan genggaman tangan nya pada suho namun seketika suho memandangnya dengan air mata yang mulai menuruni pipi chubby nya

"berikan aku alasan nya suho ," tuntut kyuhyun namun dengan pengucapan yang lembut

Suho terdiam , kemudian menundukkan kepala nya, kyuhyun melihat suho mulai terisak , kyuhyun bangkit kemudian mendudukan diri nya di samping suho, di bawa nya suho ke dalam pelukan nya

"tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan suho-ah , aku ingin sekali memberikan kalian kebahagian tanpa harus menggantikan posisi siapapun di dalam hati dan kehidupan kalian,"ucap kyuhyun lembut

Suho mengeratkan pelukan nya pada kyuhyun, isakan nya semakin keras entah apa yang di rasakan suho kali ini , dia begitu tenang di dalam dekapan kyuhyun, dekapan yang sama seperti umma nya dulu , namun entah apa yang di ucapkan mulutnya tadi bertentangan dengan apa yang di inginkan hati nya , suho mulai menerima kyuhyun walau itu sangat sulit bagi nya

'haruskah suho , haruskah , ku mohon, aku sangat menyayangi kalian ,' batin kyuhyun

"uljima suho uljima..."

.

Siwon baru saja memindahkan suho yang tertidur di ruang kerja kyuhyun ke dalam mobil nya, kyuhyun berdiri di samping mobil siwon memperhatikan siwon yang tengah memasangkan set belt pada suho

"hyung , setelah ini kau ada waktu , bisa kita ke club milik temanku di dekat sini,?" pinta kyuhyun

"tumben sekali baby , kau sedang ada masalah ,?" tanya siwon menyelidik

"aniya aku hanya ingin berbicara pada mu saja hyung , tapi jika kau lelah kita bisa pergi kapan-kapan," jawab kyuhyun sembari membenarkan dasi siwon

Siwon mengecup kening kyuhyun , membuat kyuhyun memejamkan mata meresapi debaran yang berhasil tercipta di dalam hati nya karena kecupan hangat siwon

"aku tau kau sedang ada masalah babykyu , aku akan menjemputmu pukul sepuluh nanti , bersiaplah, aku pergi," pamit siwon

"hati-hati hyung , aku mencintaimu..." ucap kyuhyun untuk pertama kali nya pada siwon

Siwon membawa kyuhyun dalam pelukan nya mencium puncak kepala kyuhyun lembut

"nado baby , aku juga mencintaimu ,"

.

Flashback On

Suho terkejut melihat tao yang dengan tiba-tiba memeluk kris erat , baekhyun bahkan menutup mulutnya untuk meredam rasa keterkejutan nya , bahkan chanyeol tak kalah terkejutnya seperti baekhyun

"gege kenapa lama sekali , aku menunggu gege di kanada , tapi gege tak pernah kembali lagi ke kanada ," isak tao di dalam pelukan kris

Kris masih membatu , dia sangat terkejut dengan kondisi sekarang , suho bahkan menatapnya sayu , terpancar kekecewaan di dalam hati suho ,

'tetttt,,,tettt,' bunyi bell tanda kelas akan di mulai

"ah kris hyung , baek chanyeol hyung dan tao aku duluan ke kelas , anyeong ," pamit suho kemudian dengan langkah sedikit terburu-buru meninggalkan mereka

Baekhyun memilih untuk mengejar suho , sedang chanyeol menatap kris dan tao dengan pandangan iritasi

"kris kau berhutang penjelasan padaku , aku ke kelas dulu ," ucap chanyeol pada kris

"tao kau membuat mereka salah paham..." sebal kris

"aku ," kata tao innocent sembari menghapus air matanya dengan menggunakan sapu tangan yang kris berikan

"kali ini kau harus membantuku menjelaskan kekacauan ini pada semua nya," sebal kris kemudian meninggalkan tao yang masih tampak bingung

"kris gege kenapa sih , aku kan hanya merindukan nya , aku ingin tau dimana kris gege menyembunyikan luhan gege, menyebalkan," sebalnya

Flashback Off

"kau harus pulang jika tidak kau bisa kembali menerima jeweran di telingamu dari halmoni mu ," ucap kris

"andwe , sebelum kris gege memberitahukan dimana luhan ge berada,"

Kris meletakkan pulpen yang sedari digunakan nya untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya dengan kasar , kris menyadari jika panda cina ini sangat polos , kris juga tau jika panda cina orang yang pemaksa dia akan terus bersikap menyebalkan sampai dia mendapatkan keinginan nya

"dengan panda , kau sudah membuat semua salah paham pada ku , bahkan kau membuat suho sedih karena kau tiba-tiba saja memeluk ku seenaknya,"

"karena aku merindukan gege , gege selalu memelukku jika aku merindukan gege , tapi gege tidak pernah menolak nya , bahkan luhan ge selalu memeluk ku tanpa protes seperti gege !" sebal tao

"yakh kenapa kau malah yang sebal sih," habis sudah kesabaran kris

Kris membuang nafasnya kasar

"tao baby panda , dengarkan gege , kali ini gege mohon oke,"

"sebelum gege memberitahukan dimana luhan ge tinggal , tao tidak akan melalukan apa yang gege mau"

Kris mengelus dada nya kali ini

"arra , gege akan memberitahukan dimana luhan ge tinggal , tapi ingat jika luhan ge tengah sibuk dengan kuliah nya dan kau harus patuhi itu !"

"baiklah , sekarang katakan apa yang gege mau,"

"gege menyukai suho , dan kau membuat suasana kacau karena kau memeluk gege tiba-tiba tadi ,"

"mwo ? jadi gege menyukai suho hyung , yang daddy nya berpacaran dengan kyuhyun samchon?" tanya tao

"mwo ? kyuhyun samchon ? jadi kau keponakan kyuhyun samchon ? aigooo..." kris memijit pangkal hidungnya yang tiba-tiba pusing

"kau membuat masalah besar panda , kau tau jika suho tidak menyetujui hubungan ayahnya dengan kyuhyun samchon, di tambah dengan kejadian tadi pagi kau yang tiba-tiba memeluk ku ,?"

"gege aku sudah mengetahui jika hubungan kyuhyun samcho dengan siwon ahjusi tidak mendapat persetujuan suho hyung , gege bicara yang jelas , tao tidak mengerti,"

"oh demi semua koleksi monopoliku , kau membuat masalah besar tao !" marah kris

.

"martini," ucap siwon pada seorang bartender

"blue motion ," sambung kyuhyun

"suho mendatangimu ? dia bercerita apa saja tadi baby?" tanya siwon

Kyuhyun memandang manik mata siwon , senyum lembutnya terkembang

"banyak , tapi tadi dia hanya menangis kemudian tertidur setelah aku membuatkan nya sup tahu, katanya dia sangat menyukai sup tahu , dulu mendiang istrimu sering membuatkan masakan itu jika suho sedih, see dia bilang makanan yang aku buat mirip dengan mendiang istrimu," cerita kyuhyun

"benarkah , aku senang mendengarnya," ucap siwon , kemudian mengenggam tangan kanan kyuhyun erat "dia mulai menerima mu baby, ahh, suho yaaa,"

Kyuhyun meneguk minuman yang di pesan nya dengan sekali teguk,

"chogi , bolehkah aku meminta segelas lagi," pinta kyuhyun

Siwon menatap kyuhyun curiga , siwon yakin jika ada yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun dan suho

Kyuhyun mulai terlihat mabuk setelah dia meneguk habis gelas kelima minuman yang di pesan nya , kyuhyun menjatuhkan kepala nya di meja bartender

Siwon hanya memperhatikan setiap pergerakan kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari keadaan di bar yang mulai ramai dengan aktivitas pengunjung yang semakin panas

"chogi, bisakah aku memesan sebuah ruangan di sini , vip" pinta kyuhyun pada bartender

"baik tuan tunggulah sebentar,"

Tak berapa seorang pelayan mengarahkan siwon yang tengah menggendong kyuhyun ala penganting kedalam sebuah ruangan , jangan berfikir negatif siwon masih mempunyai adab yang sangat di junjung tinggi, dia menjaga kyuhyun

Siwon meletakkan tubuh kyuhyun di atas ranjang ukuran queen size , menarik bedcover setinggi dada , siwon memberikan kecupan di kening kyuhyun yang tengah gelisah mencari posisi tidur nya yang nyaman

Siwon mendudukan dirinya di single sofa yang berada di samping ranjang tempat kyuhyun tertidur

'hiks... suho, wae kau tidak menerima ku ,' rancau kyuhyun dengan isakan nya

Siwon masih setia memandang intens kyuhyun yang kini tengah terisak dalam keadaan mabuk,

'aku sangat menyayangi kalian , tidak bisakah kau menerimaku , hiks , memberikan ku kesempatan , hmmmm, jebal suho ku mohon ,' rancau kyuhyun dalam tidur nya

"sttttt... baby tidurlah ," siwon menenangkan kyuhyun

.

"daddy ," panggil suho pada siwon yang tengah menikmati americano pagi nya sembari membaca koran pagi ini yang baru saja di antar kan tukang loker langganan nya

'chup' suho mengecup pipi siwon , kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya di samping siwon

"hay baby , tidurmu nyenyak semalam, kau terlihat kelelahan sekali, tadi pagi kyuhyun datang kemari , dia memasakan mu sup tahu dan juga tumis cha hijau, makanlah,"

"hmmm, aku akan memakan nya nanti dad , aku akan mandi dulu,"

"baby su , bolehkah daddy bicara," tanya siwon

"apa yang ingin daddy tanyakan pada suho,?"

"kau tau hubungan daddy dengan kyuhyun,?" tanya siwon hati-hati

"suho tau daddy , wae"

"tidak bisakah kau menerima kyuhyun,?" tanya siwon

Suho menundukan kepala nya

"kau tak perlu menjawab nya sekarang baby , daddy tau kau pasti jengah dengan pertanyaan daddy, kau bisa menjawab kapan pun kau mau , tapi setelah kau memikirkan semua nya dengan baik-baik , baby tidak bisakah kau melihat ketulusan hati kyuhyun,?"

'aku ingin menerimanya daddy tapi aku tak bisa ada hal lain yang membuatku harus menolak kehadiran nya,' batin suho

"tidak, maafkan aku daddy, aku tak bisa, aku ke kamar dulu,"

Siwon membuang nafasnya ,

"kibum ku mohon luluhkan hati suho, aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang aku cintai untuk kedua kalinya, ku mohon kibum, bantu aku," lirih siwon

.

"yoeboseo suho hyung," sahut tao di ujung line telepon

'taozi waeyo,?' tanya suho

"bisa kita bertemu hyung," tanya tao "aku tak menerima penolakan hyung ,ku mohon ," mohon tao

'baiklah dimana aku bisa menemui mu,?'

"aku menunggu hyung di kedai ice cream di dekat stasiun subway,"

'aku kesana sekarang,' kata suho kemudian menutup telepon nya

"kau berulah lagi baby panda," ucap luhan menyentil hidung mancung sang namjachingu

"huh , siapa yang berulah gege, siapa suruh gege mengajak tao bermain petak umpet dengan bersembunyi di korea , tao tau jika gege sebal dengan tao," tao merajuk marah

"uhhhh... ngambek eoh , arra maafkan gege baby , gege tak ingin membuat mu tidak fokus dengan sekolah mu karena selalu memikirkan gege," rayu luhan

"gege sudah membuatku tak fokus sekolah setahun ini,bahkan sepupu gege ikut-ikutan bersembunyi di sini , menyebalkan , apa keluarga wu sangat hobby bermain petak umpet !" sebal tao

"kau lucu sekali baby, maafkan gege ne , jangan ngambek,"

Tao masih diam

"gucci ," ucap luhan final

"baiklah tao tidak ngambek lagi,"

Luhan yang mendengar semua itu hanya bisa meruntuki sifat manja nan sophaholic sang namjachingu

'oh credit card ku ,' batin luhan nelangsa

.

Suho baru saja keluar dari rumah nya, suho mendapati kris yang tengah bersandar pada motor sport nya, kris menghampiri suho , namun suho nampak dingin pada nya

"suho ," panggil kris

"ada apa hyun kesini," kata suho tanpa melihat kris sedikitpun

"aku bisa menjelaskan kejadian kemarin," kata kris

"tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan hyung , aku tak apa , tidak bukan kah kita tidak sedang terikat dalam hubungan apapun , jadi tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan," kata suho sembari menahan laju air mata nya yang hendak menuruni pipi gembil nya

"tapi suho..."

"aku harus menemui seseorang, aku pergi," ucap suho kemudian memasuki taksi yang sudah di pesan nya tadi

.

"siwon hyung , bagaimana jika kita akhiri saja hubungan ini ," kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan

Siwon memandang kyuhyun yang tengah berusaha tegar,

"tidak..." ucap siwon

"hyung , ku mohon..."

"tidak akan !" kata siwon sedikit lebih keras

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
